One Block Over
by CallMeMissInvisible
Summary: Short-Stories of Team Crafted (AND FRIENDS) Ch 10: I never considered ever being gay, and I had no clue what to do. I'm terrified for what the future will hold, and I hope that whatever happens will not interfere with Ty. I loved Ty, but this time, I was sure of it.
1. My Bacca

"Biggums..."

Jerome looked over at Mitch, who's eyes met his, full of fear, before sliding back to the approaching zombie. It had been Jerome's idea to start a Let's Play Survival, and so far they weren't doing so hot. The Canadian was starving, only half a heart left, and Jerome wasn't much better off. The zombie groaned as it cornered the two. Mitch closed his eyes and raised the poor wooden sword that had seen better days. The Bacca grimaced and took a swing at the zombie with his stone axe... he missed. The zombie flinched away before turning his attention to the angry Fluffy. Jerome saw his window. "Mitch, run!" He said as he grabbed his friends hand and pulled him toward the opening of the cave. He leapt around the rock that sat by the entrance, careful to watch his feet so neither of them would take fall damage. He could hear Mitch breathing heavily behind him. "Biggums... slow down... please!" Mitch managed between gasping for air. Jerome was pulled to a stop as the Canadian clutched his stomach and bent down onto his knees. He coughed. "We have to move. You have to hold on buddy. Please, its just a bit farther. You can make it." Jerome begged as he saw the flickering of a torch in the distance. Home.

The Canadian managed a nod as Jerome pulled him to his feet. Mitch slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder and they hobbled home. Soon, they saw the familiar rectangle shape of the wooden cabin they shared. Jerome somehow managed to kick the door open and practically carry Mitch to his bed, where he laid down with a painful groan. "Hold on, Biggums." Jerome muttered as he frantically searched through the chest that was cluttered with feathers and dirt. "Ah ha!" Mitch turned his head sideways to peer at the Bacca, who triumphantly held up an apple and two pieces of raw beef. Jerome walked over and handed him the apple, which Mitch began to nibble on straight away. Jerome went back to the chest before pulling out coal and a few pieces of cobblestone. He sat down the beef on their crafting table before he began to piece the cobblestone together into two furnaces. He carried them to the corner of the room and placed the beef in them before lighting the coal and starting a fire.

Light cascaded around the room, and Mitch struggled to get in a sitting position, trying not to move as much as possible. He peered out the window and stared at the monsters that invaded the hill across the meadow. His eyes were immediately drawn by the creepers that were searching on top, green shaded scales glistening in the moon light. He turned away from the window and turned his attention to Jerome, who sat with his shoulders hunched by the fire. There was blood clotted in his fur from the raw beef. He wore a leather chest plate that was ripped to shreds, probably from a run in with a cactus if he knew Jerome well enough. He ought to since he's been the Fluffy's best friend for a long time now. Memories of parkour maps and Hunger Games flashed through his head. Jerome clutching on to a fence post with his claws, frantically trying not to fall into the water that lay below. And his face full of triumph as he crossed the last jump. He remembered the Bacca leaping from tree to tree as he searched for tributes, his iron sword flashing in the light.

Those were the best of times, when they both felt on top of the world. Now both were on the verge of dying. He heard the Bacca sigh as he reached into the furnace and pulled out the freshly cooked steaks. Mitch felt his stomach rumble. Jerome managed a smile as he sat down on the side of the bed and handed them to the Canadian, but Mitch could see the pain behind his eyes. He dug in hungrily and finished the one piece quickly, gaining a few hearts. He was at half health now. He glanced down at the other piece in his hand, before he laid it gently back into the Bacca's paw. Jerome glanced up at him. "You need to eat too, Biggums. It's all yours." Mitch smiled. Jerome's smile was as equally genuine as he bit off chunks of the meat, growling slightly ever now and then. He finished quickly and got to his feet before walking to the torch and snuffing it out with his paw. He made his way to his own bed before curling up into a ball under the covers. "Tomorrow, we go hunting." the Fluffy muttered. Mitch nodded silently in the dark. "Night buddy." Jerome muttered sleepily. "Night." Mitch shut his eyes and smiled. No matter what, _he could count on his Bacca._

**_This was my first short-story. Yay or Nay? Should I continue, or was this totally horrible? Let me know please! IF you like this, also check out Coldstone4815 because she is AWESOME at these. Following in her footsteps..._**

**_-MissInvisible _**


	2. Sword To The Throat

_**This one is about SkyDoesMinecraft, MunchingBrotato (Yes I know he isn't part of Team Crafted but I love watching him play with Adam because they are hilarious) and a special, secret person... ooooh..**_

OMG! Tyler!

I love you Sky!

Adam, I'm your biggest fan!

Team Tyler and Adam?

I scanned the comments that popped up in front of my eyes, courtesy to my sunglasses that shielded my eyes. "Adam, Adam.. where are you. I'm gonna die, we're gonna die." Tyler whimpered from my amulet. I rolled my eyes as the countdown started. "I'm to your left. 5 seconds." I said. "Oh, hi." he said. Then the barrier went down. I leapt off the pedestal and opened the nearest chest. My hand closed around the handle of a wooden sword before it was yanked out of my grasp. I turned to glare at the person next to me, who was dressed in a squid outfit. I flinched away and he laughed, but I couldn't hear it. "I...I got nothing. Just run." I muttered and I took off into the trees as I heard Tyler rambling behind me, something about a pork chop and armor. "Tyler, do you have anything?" I asked as he pulled up beside me, struggling to put on a leather helmet. "Uh yeah. Two porkers and... here..." He said as he pulled a leather chest plate out of his backpack. I grabbed it and struggled to get my arms through it, then I fell. "Dammit!" I squealed as my health lowered 3 hearts. "Hey, there's a drop-off there." Tyler snickered. "Shut up." I got to my feet and yanked him after me as I headed toward a stone building. Tyler jumped onto the pressure plate in front of me and the iron door slammed behind me. "Ok, I think were fine. How are you, Tata?" I asked as I searched the building. Empty chests scattered on the floor. Fuck. "Full health." He boasted. Then we froze as we heard the iron door swing shut behind us. We crouched by a nearby stone wall.

"Please tell me you found a weapon in one of the chests." Tyler begged. "Nope." I muttered and peeked over the stone wall. It was the squid, and he had a stone sword, plus an Iron chest plate. "Were screwed." I whispered. Tyler huffed and snuck to an adjacent dark corner. "Uh... were trapped." He said. My eyes grew wide as I turned to face him. "Your kidding? Please tell me your kidding." I said. He shook his head. "Shit." I muttered. "I'm going for it. For WHEEZY!" Tyler yelled as he let out a banshee scream. "No! Tyler! Don't do it!" I yelled at him, but it was already too late as I watched him fling himself at the squid. The squid didn't even flinch as he turned and stabbed Tyler in the heart with his sword. Then, painful screaming filled the air. "Tyler!" I screamed as he disintegrated and the squid put on his hat, then bit into a pork chop. The bastard.

Tyler!

No! Brotata!

Ooh kill'um!

The chat exploded as the spectators saw the YouTuber die. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. Tyler, Tyler, you idiot! Respawn!" I whispered into my amulet. "I uh... can't." Tyler whimpered. "I don't have enough coins." I groaned. "But I'm spectating you. I can be the watch out." He said sheepishly. I glanced up to see his figure glimmer in the air for half a second, then it was gone. Suddenly, I was smacked in the face with a snowball. I fell backwards and spluttered in surprise.

Did you think I wouldn't know you were here?

The squid typed into the chat. What was with this guy? I looked up as a shadow passed over me, and he was smiling down at me with sharp, razor-like teeth. He stabbed downward with his sword and I rolled out of the way. He narrowly missed clipping my shoulder. "Punch him in the face! Punch him in the face!" Tyler screamed. "I'm trying!" I huffed as I jumped to my feet and punched him in the gut. His sword connected with my arm and I let out a squeal of pain. I started making pig noises at him, hoping he would back off. He didn't. I had 4 hearts left. I started backing up and my back hit a wall. I stared into the bluish-green eyes with fear as he shoved the sword into my stomach, easily piercing right through my chest plate . I wailed in pain as I crumbled to the floor. He still had that stupid grin on his face as he placed his foot on my arm and stepped down, crushing a bone. I cried out, "H-help! Please!" he shook his head and yanked off my glasses before putting them on his face. "Adam. I'm sorry." Tyler whispered. "Why you do dis?" I whispered and I closed my eyes as he raised his sword.

Then it something clattered to the floor.

My eyes shot open to see a flash of yellow consuming the squid. It took me a second for my eyes to focus to realize it was a person. Light eliminated the room by the blue headset she wore. Blonde hair fell in waves around her shoulders, only held partially back by a black piece of cloth. An amulet, a perfect replica of mine, hung around her neck and she was dressed in complete black. She held an enchanted stone sword in her hand as she plunged it into the squids head. The dead body disappeared and she shoved the supplies into her backpack before picking up my shades that laid on the floor. She turned to stare at me, only her eyes showing from the cloth around her mouth. She walked over to me and I scooted away, pressing my hand painfully to my bleeding side as I tried to get it to quit. I could feel the blood seeping into the leather of my chest plate that was torn. Her eyes, as bright and blue as her headset, flashed and she tossed my sunglasses at me where they skidded across the floor and stopped at my feet. She reached into her backpack and pulled out 3 steaks before tossing them into my lap and leaping up to grab the vine above her head. She swung agilely onto the roof, and ran off. I put the shades back on and downed the steaks and sighed as I felt the pain subside. I got to my feet and walked to the stone wall before parkouring easily to the vine and climbing onto the building.

"What the HELL was that?" Tyler spluttered in disbelief. "Oh NOW you have something to say." I said as I climbed down the side of a nearest tree. "Well, what was I supposed to say?" he protested. I snorted. "How about, 'You can do it Adam' or 'Hey, there's some chick here to help you'." He huffed at me, "Because... Because... don't hate." I laughed loudly before landing on the ground and jogging off toward the hills. Now to get the hell out of here.

[...]

"Oh baby girl." I said as I yanked the Iron sword and diamond chest plate away from Adelly45's body. I yanked off my ruined leather plate and tossed it into the lava the bubbled near by. "Grrd firnd" Tyler muttered around his sandwich he was eating. "If only it was diamond, I would be set." I said as I leapt over a pile of dirt and headed south. "How many people are left?" I asked as I balanced myself over the edge of the cliff, looking over the valley that was decently bare of life besides a few trees and a herd of cows. "Five of you. There's one day before the death match." Tyler replied with a bored sigh. "Anyone near me?" I slowly made my way down the Cliffside and started toward the setting sun. "Not that I see, but they could be crouching. There's a village east of you, not a far walk. You could camp there for the night." He yawned. I yawned and he chuckled. "Stop it." I muttered and he trailed off with another sigh. "Ooh ooh ohh! To your left!" Tyler yelled suddenly. I unsheathed my sword and swung around with a startled jump, just to realize there was a chest in the tree. I sighed and put my sword away before jumping up and opening it. I found a pair of budder boots. " Sweet sexy Jesus." I laughed and put them on. I started off toward the light in the distance. "God, see Tyler! These are the times I need Ryan." I said. "Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Tyler said. "You died in the first few minutes. You got your ass kicked." I reminded him. "I know! Stop pointing it out!" Tyler complained. I smirked to myself as I spotted the village huts. "Why don't you cry about it?" I asked and I got a high pitched cry in response.

I unsheathed my sword again and approached the village, peeking in the windows to see what was taken. I opened a door to a fairly large house and was met with a long-nosed man. I screamed and fell backwards down the steps before the villager slammed the door. I could hear Tyler snickering in the background and I growled irritably. "Shit dude, that scared the crap outta me." I got to my feet and stalked off toward a dark house at the end of the path. I found that the front of it was barricaded with leaves and vines and I began hacking away. I made a space small enough for me to squeeze through the partially opened door and shut it behind me. I sighed and started climbing the ladder to the top. I stood on the upper floor and lit a torch that was placed on the table, and light immediately erupted around the room. Then I saw a flash of light and a figure stand. I whirled around then shoved the end of my sword against the person's throat. Her blue eyes lit up with fear as she was slammed up against the wall. I bared my teeth at her.

God! Please! No!

The chat flickered in front of my vision and I wiped it away. Then I saw the amulet, and the familiar blue headset that sat, darkened, by her side. I froze and she swallowed nervously, before I removed my sword. She sank onto her knees and grabbed her headset before clutching it to her chest. I noticed her hair was ratted and she had a faint stain of dried blood across her Iron chest plate, dirt smears were on her face. She glanced up at me and I tapped my head to indicate her headset. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked as I faintly saw him shimmering beside me. She shot a glance at him before placing it on her head and it lit up. "I have no idea." I replied. "Great plan." He said. "Shut up." She pressed a button on the side and a crackling filled the air before she studied the end of the mic then pulled down the covering over her mouth, she blew into the mic. I cringed as it squealed loudly. "Sorry." she muttered quietly. "Uh.. hi?" I said. She laughed quietly before getting to her feet and brushing dirt off of her pants. "Hi." She said and grabbed the torch before making her way down the ladder. "Hey... wait!" I called as I quickly tried to follow her. My foot slipped on one of the rungs and I fell backwards with a scream. I landed on my back and she glanced down at me. She smirked and shoved the door open before quietly making her way out into the street. I followed her and jogged in front of her. "Hey." I protested. "What?" she asked as she headed toward the gardens. "Ok, so I don't kill you and all you have to say is Hi?" I asked. "Well, what do you expect me to say?" She asked as she shot a glance at me then started pulling potatoes out of the ground. "That's what I said." Tyler muttered. She laughed.

She then started harvesting the wheat. "Ok, so... how about a name?" I asked. "Call me Missy." she fired back quickly. "O..k? Missy... Is that your real name?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "No. It's short for... never mind." I didn't push on the topic. "Well, I'm-" "Adam, I know. Or Sky, but you prefer Adam." She cut me off. I sent her a surprised look and she groaned before waving her amulet in the air. "Oh, I see. Your a fan. So... uh... since Tyler died... team?" I asked. She stood up and shot me a strange look before heading off toward the large building that the villager had been in. "You don't team with people." It wasn't a question. "I know, but you saved my life and... I spared yours... I think we could be a good team." I heard Tyler huff in the background. She chuckled, "Hi Tyler." She said. "Hi." he said in a monotone voice. "Sure. I guess I can team." She said as she opened the door and walked in. I followed her and passed the villager that was sitting at a table with a book. She walked over to a crafting table and began crushing the wheat. I turned slightly to find the villager glaring at me, and I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Emeralds." Missy muttered. "Uh, what?" I asked as she started molding bread. "I gave him a few emeralds. That's why I'm allowed in here. He's tolerating you." She said and she turned around to hand me two pieces of bread. "Fuel up. We have a death match to win." She bit into a piece of bread and balanced her backpack on the table before removing an Iron ingot and a stick. "You have another Ingot?" She asked without looking up. "I think." I said as I held the bread in my mouth and searched through my bag. "_Im soooo lonely. I died to a man who owned me. I wish I could respawwwwwwnnnnn..._" Tyler began singing. "Ugh." Me and Missy groaned at the same time. We met eyes and laughed. She trailed off and dropped her eyes back to the Iron she was sharpening.

"Adam, you could probably try and sleep off the night. That would have you prepped for tomorrow." Tyler said. I nodded to myself and opened the door. "I'll try and find two beds." I said. " Three houses down. It has a table and two bookshelves downstairs." Missy said without looking up. "Alright." I followed her directions and walked up the stairs before entering the larger house and climbing the ladder. I collapsed on the bed with a tired sigh and fell immediately asleep.

I was barley aware as someone climbed the ladder and approached me quietly. They gently removed my shades and set them on the table beside me, then lightly draped a blanket over me. "Goodnight Adam." Missy whispered. "Sweet dreams." The blue light that lit up the room dimmed, before going out and cascading the room in darkness.

[...]

Three...Two...One... Go!

I jumped off the pedestal and headed toward Awesome88 before shoving my sword in his throat. I turned to find Missy clashing with CuelDood before cutting him down. I turned and searched for the last guy... SudderGroBone. He looked unarmed. I ran toward him with a battle cry and leapt onto his back. "Batman!" I wailed as I tried to bring him to the ground. He grasped my arm and flipped me off of him, and my body slammed into the ground painfully. I groaned in pain. "You can doooo iiiiitttt!" Tyler cried and I seethed as I tried to get to my feet. Sudder jumped on top of me and pinned my arms to the ground before unsheathing a diamond sword. "NO!" I wailed. He frowned unhappily and placed the blade on my throat. I felt a small trickle of blood where the edges were sharp enough to gently pierce my skin. "REEEEE!" I screamed at him, but my voice cracked with fear. I glanced over at Missy, who shoved her sword through CuelDood's scull. She glanced over at me when she heard my cry, and pulled out an enchanted bow. She cocked the arrow and let it fly. "KATNISS EVERDEAN!" She yelled as the arrow pierced Sudder in the head. His dead body collapsed on top of me and I struggled to remove it. "Oh gawd..." I whimpered as I realized I was stuck. Missy walked over to me and started laughing. She clutched her stomach and doubled over. I huffed and shot her a glare. "A little help, please?" I asked and she nodded, still chuckling, and pulled me out from under the guy. She started removing her armor and tossed it on the ground. "Suicide?" I questioned and she pulled out a few pieces of TNT with a grin. I smiled and pulled off my own armor. She handed me a few pieces and we placed them in a circle before we stood back to back in the center. " Good game guys." Tyler said, but I ignored him. "Will I see you again?" I asked her. She smiled and placed a lever down before flicking it and lighting the first TNT. She turned to look at me, a wild look in her eyes, before turning to where we were again back to back. "Maybe." She replied, and explosions filled the air.

* * *

_**Soooooo... yeah. Should I keep Missy. Or is she a bother? I'll take prompts...Questions... yeah. This was the longest thing I have ever written. I feel proud. **_

_**-MissInvisible.**_


	3. Prision Guard Angel

**Hi. Yeah. No. I know. **

* * *

"Hey guys, Sky here..."

I rambled on through my intro as Ty snickered behind me. I could hear Ryan bickering with Bodil next door, with Tyler speaking to himself, begging to be let out at no doubt. "BODIL40! BODIL... 40...Bo-dil. 40." Ty was chanting behind me. I turned to find him crouching in the toilet, where I could only see his eyes that glared at me with laughter. I walked over and punched him in the arm before turning back to the door. "Warden. I need a new cell mate. My one's abusive." He whimpered. I snorted and Bodil giggled in his high-pitched way. "How the hell did I get stuck with the Bulgarian?" Tyler complained, which resulted in a thump and him muttering in pain. Another giggle. The light from the floor reflected off of the bright blue helmet that Ryan wore as he unlocked my cell door and grabbed me. He yanked me out of the cell and I fell to my knees as he slammed the door in Ty's face, who evidently decided to climb out of the toilet. I grinned at him as he brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. I got to my feet and dusted the dirt off of my pants before inspecting the way out. "Adam..." Ryan warned. I turned around and gave him an innocent smile as he unlocked Bodil and Tyler's door. Tyler sidled up to me as Bodil immediately started smacking the warden, which ended in a scream and complaining as he was whisked to the death cell.

"DAMMIT!" He muttered. Ryan chuckled and unlocked Ty's cell, who punched me in the gut roughly and headed after Ryan. I blew the hair out of my face and re-adjusted my shades before slowly following them. Tyler was decently silent. "Tyler! Ty! HELP!" Bodil screamed. Tyler sighed and pushed his glasses back farther onto the bridge of his nose. "Guess I'll be the dog again and go retrieve the prisoner." He muttered and jogged off towards the stairs. "Good doggie." I replied. "Shut up." I walked into the kitchen before shooting Ryan a glance and pulling bread from Ty's hand. "Where's the potato?" Ryan asked as he turned and squinted down the hallway. "Wetweving Berdl." I muttered around my mouthful of bread. "No Bodil! Fuck!" Tyler screamed. A thump. I walked down the hallway with Ty on my heels to find Bodil was sitting on top of Tyler, who was covered in a thin layer of dust and had an irritated grimace on his face. I shoved Bodil off of him and stalked off down the hallway while Ryan was distracted. I ducked into the office and prayed Ryan was too distracted to notice. I stepped on the pressure plate and I felt a tingle shoot up my legs before spreading into my spine and so on.

"Ty!" Ryan started. "No, I'm right behind you." shit. I could picture him surveying the area with his glowing white eyes, wringing his cape in his hands as he thought. "Wait, where's Adam?" He questioned as I heard Tyler fighting with Bodil. "I am nowhere. Just keep... doing what you are doing." I said quickly as I ran out the door and out into the hallway. "Adam, where are you?" I heard his footsteps echoing in the hallway adjacent to me. "I'm in my cell, ask Tyler." I said as I ran into the library and began climbing the ladders. "Don't drag me into this! GO AWAY BODIL!" Tyler shouted irritably. "Hehehehe. No." Bodil laughed. He does a lot of laughing, jeez. "No no. I'm in my cell. Would I lie to you?" I urged. "Yes, you would. Now where did you go?" Ryan said as I heard him enter the library. "In my cell. Now turn around and go back. I'm pretty sure Bodil is escaping." I pushed as I crawled toward the button on the top floor. "What? Noooo. I'm not escaping. What are you talking about?" Bodil dragged out as he screamed girlishly at something. An arrow whizzed by my face, till one embedded itself in my leg. I yelped in pain and fell to my stomach. "Haha! Power Moves Only!" Ryan shouted triumphantly. I groaned as he leapt down the ladder and ran after Bodil. I soon heard footsteps next to me and Ty gently rolled me over onto my back and helped me up into a sitting position. He didn't say anything as he handed me a chunk of bread and pulled me to my feet.

I followed him down the ladder and we walked out into the hallway. Ty turned and beckoned for me to follow him, which I did silently. He reached the exit and bent down before I placed my foot in his cupped hands. He lifted me up onto the semi-wall before I reached down and grasped his hand, then pulled him up beside me. I took off running down the hallway and leapt up onto the other wall agilely. I jogged down the bridge that overlooked the prison. "No, Adam wait!" Ty called after me, but I continued toward the door at the end of the bridge. I stepped on the pressure plate and the heavy iron door swung open. My hand found the familiar worn wood of the ladder and I scrambled down it. "Bodil! Get back here!" Ryan shouted. "Hurry up Bodil!" Tyler called, "No! Please!" he yelped. I'm guessing they were trying to get over the walls. My foot slipped momentarily and I gasped as I fumbled for a foot hold. My sweaty hands slipped on the rung and I ground my teeth together as I prepared myself for the painful landing. Then a hand found mine and I was directed back to the rungs. I looked up and smiled at Ty, who was making his way down after me. My feet hit the ground with a thud and I caught a glimpse of brown hair and a red jacket running through the woods. Tyler. "Adam, run." Ty pushed as he shoved my shoulder and ran down the gravel path in the same direction as Tyler. I shook my head and repositioned my glasses before I took off after him.

I could here Ryan groaning in exasperation as Bodil laughed somewhere off in the distance. "Will you stop running, dammit!" he cried. "Why don't you cry about it?" I called to him in glee as I realized he was still in the prison. "I don't want to hear it!" Ryan complained. I laughed and turned around momentarily to see Bodil limping off in the distance. As I turned around, I heard Bodil scream and Ryan chant triumphantly. Shit, he was closer than I thought. "Come on!" Tyler screeched. I made my way onto the bridge and positioned myself on the edge of the outside. I crouched and leapt, then I was hit in the shoulder by an arrow. I screamed as I was knocked completely off course. "Adam, no!" Ty shouted as I was able to glance up and see him stretching his arm out, as if he could have caught me in some way. Ryan shouted giddily and I heard Tyler cuss. I flailed and was turned upside down, my eyes widening as the ground rushed toward my face. Suddenly, something hit me midair, hard. I gasped and blinked as I tried to find what was up and what was down. I landed face first in cold water, before I scrambled my way to land. I pulled myself up onto the shore and coughed up the water that made its way into my lungs. "Adam? Are you ok?" Ty asked. I glared up at him and gave him a thumbs up. I shakily got to my feet and turned to look at the large ship floating directly off shore, then turned to stare at the cliff that towered behind me. My eyes caught a glimpse of a figure in black on the edge of the cliff, and I stared directly at her. She, again, pulled down the fabric covering her mouth and flashed me a smile and waved. It took me a moment before I raised my hand and returned her smile. Her shoulders shook in laughter before she leapt off the cliff, and disappeared from sight.

I turned with a shrug and dove back into the water, before swimming toward the boat. "Ty! Let down the ladders!" I yelled up at him as he made his way down the sail. He made a flying leap onto the boat and I saw the ladder lower into the water. I waded toward it before climbing up. Ty pulled me up to the dock and did a once over with wide eyes. "Dude, what did you do?" He asked as we walked toward the end of the boat. "I was shot." I replied as I yanked the arrow out of my arm and glanced up at Ryan, who was crouched on the edge of the bridge, cape flying out behind him. I stepped onto the pressure pad and was whisked away to the center of the boat. The tips of my fingers tingled as the wound on my shoulder disappeared. "Where's Tyler?" I asked. "Catch me!" Someone shouted and I looked up as Tyler dived off the bridge and landed in the water. "Guess that's my answer." I muttered and Ty laughed. Tyler pulled himself onto the dock and scrambled to the pressure pad. He was teleported next to me and I shoved him lightly with a smile. Ty shook his head and jumped off the boat before making his way to land. "Hey, uh, Adam." Tyler said and I turned to him with a small smile. "Did, you see what I saw?" He asked as he glanced over at the cliff edge where I had seen Missy at. My smile disappeared. "Yeah, I did." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Can we... not tell them about this?" I asked as I looked up to Ryan, who was trying to smack Ty with his sword and was failing miserably. "Of course. But still, I think you have an angel watching you." Tyler replied as he stepped onto the edge of the deck. "Whatever." I replied as I shoved him off and dove after him. We swam to shore and were teleported to the top, where Ty was dancing around an irritated Batman. "Hey where's Bodil?" Tyler asked. "I'm... uh... stuck in a cell." Bodil replied in his thick, Bulgarian accent. "So we all reached the boat accept Bodil?" I asked. "Yes." Everyone but Bodil chorused. " So everyone but Bodil wins. Yay! KILL THE WARDEN!" I shouted as I pounced on Ryan with a banshee scream. "What? No!" Bodil cried as Ryan yelped. I laughed as Tyler and Ty landed on top of me and we all sighed. As I sat up to head back to the prison, a flash of yellow caught my eye. On the cliff next to me sat a very familiar sight, and I turned away from the emulate with a smile. I guess I do have a guardian angel.


	4. Now I'm A Warrior

**I have decided to throw a chapter out that is mostly about Missy. So, yeah. This chapter is based around Warrior by Demi Lovato. I own nothing but Missy, Rubix and Red (You'll meet them in this chapter) and the plot.**

* * *

Missy sat still, crouched on the edge of the tree branch that hung out near the water. She smiled slightly as she listened to the boys playing below her.

_This is a story that I have never told. I've got to get this off my chest and let it go_

She watched the dark figure of the boy, Ryan, running below her. He was trying to catch up to the group running across the bridge, and was failing but not without complaint.

_I need to take back the light inside you stole. Your a criminal, and you steal like your a pro._

The shouting of glee that pricked at her ears came from a dark haired boy with shades that was running across the bridge, another boy with a lime green headset followed protectively on his heels. Adam. Silently, a single tear slid down her face and landed on the ground that was about 15 feet down. A rustling came from below her and she found the youngest of them all, Tyler, running behind. One of the other boys, that had a heavy accent of which she not cared to figure out, was yelling profanities and she felt the heaviness in the air as he was whisked to the dead cell. She never understood mundanes and their games. Death wasn't something of fun, more so of something she feared. But that was what she was here for, wasn't she? Prevent death, disappear, repeat. No, death wasn't a game at all.

_All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound. So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised._

I dark shadow loomed over her and she whirled around in fright, swinging her arm defensively. The dark haired boy ducked as he narrowly missed being hit in the face. She breathed in a sigh of relief and slumped up against the trunk of the tree before pulling down the cloth around her mouth. "Jesus Rubix, you scared the hell out of me." She scolded. His eyes lit with mischief as he grinned at her from behind the thick rim of his glasses. She blew the strands of hair from her face and swung her legs over the branch as she continued to watch the minecrafters below. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a tinge of irritation touching her voice.

_But now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been._

"What? I can't visit my sister every now and then?" The older boy asked as the branch bended slightly under his weight. "Yeah, but it always seems to be when I'm on duty. Speaking of, shouldn't you be with your kid?" She asked with a slight accusing look in his direction. He shrugged. "Dan is skiing. Or, more so, watching people ski. Not sure he's going to be in any danger anytime soon. Plus, Red is out with her kid at the same slopes." He replied. She shot him a surprised look. "Since when did Savvy become a Guardian?" She asked with astonishment. "Its her 2nd week. Car crash." He said in a quieter voice. Missy shook her head in morn for her friend.

_And my armor is made of steel you can't get in._

A scream of agony shocked both of them out of the conversation. "ADAM!" Missy's head whipped around to find her boy plummeting out of the top of the bridge. "Shit!" She muttered as she pulled up her mouth cover and jumped off the tree. She landed with a quiet thud and pressed the side of her headphones. The world was thrown into a sort of parallel universe as the color faded from the scene and seemed to slow to where she could gather her bearings. She sprinted toward the edge of the cliff and gracefully dove after the plummeting teen. He was scrambling madly, as if he couldn't figure out what was up or what was down. She mid-air tackled him to the side, to redirect his path towards the salty water of the ocean and the large boat that rocked in the current. As Adam's direction changed, Missy pressed another button on the headset and was teleported to the cliff edge where she unfroze time. She still heard the faint yelling of his friend above, that was watching the boy plummet with a look of pure horror on his face. The young one, Tyler, clung to the boat's mast as he scrambled to get onto the boat's deck. Adam plunged into the water and took a second before he scrambled to the surface, gasping for air. He tiredly swam to shore where he collapsed and hacked up a gallon of sea water. "Adam-?" His friend whimpered. He sent him up a nasty look and a thumbs up. 'It's ok, he's ok. You saved him. He is fine.' Missy chanted lightly in her head. Suddenly, she felt a twinge in her spine. She glanced down to see Adam staring at her with a look of fascination and pure amazement. She could also tell that Tyler was staring at her too, but they seemed to be the only one's who saw her.

She hesitantly took off the mouth cover and raised her hand in a silent wave. He smiled at her and returned the wave, so she chuckled and dove out of sight. She landed in the water below and made her way to the boa ]t and climbed the backside of the sail till she reached the top and pressed a different button on her headset. The air around her seemed to glimmer to where she was invisible to the mundane eye. She didn't rarely ever keep it on because it made her nauseous after a while. She was considering having Notch or Jeb take a look at it when she saw the, again. Only Herobrine would know when that would happen. She heard the thud of Rubix landing beside her. "Quick moves sis." He complimented her. She turned and gave him a grin that he returned with his brown eyes full of light. You have probably gathered that they looked nothing alike, even their body shape was completely different in contrast. But that was because the older boy wasn't actually her brother. He's been her best friend since 1st grade, and they had been unseparated ever since. "So, why did you chose Mister 'high and mighty' Adam anyway? I would have thought that you would have taken someone you have already known." Rubix asked. "Notch chose. I wasn't exactly prepared to talk about it when I arrived." A wave of pain rolled over her as the memory resurfaced. The dark, the cold, the pain, the fear. Sweat, tears, hands, alone. Rubix swallowed as he remembered the memory also. "I'm so-" He started but Missy cut him off with a raise of her hand. "I don't want to hear it. It's in the past now." She said. Little did she realize that the memory would resurface many times, but that's for another time. "I have to go." She said suddenly as she balanced on the tip of the sail and prepared to teleport. "Missy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up-" She cut him off, "Your right. You shouldn't have." And she jumped.

Another tear slid down her cheek as she hung the emulate on the rock. The tear slid off her chin and landed on the amethyst that rested in the center, and it glowed slightly. She forced a small smile. She heard a chorus of laughter and she climbed back up into the tree to watch as Adam crawled out from under the dog pile and walked directly over to her emulate. He grasped it in his hand and looked around, before he stuck it in his pocket and walked down the gravel path. _Be careful, my Adam. Keep your sun burning brightly, and your skies will forever remain blue._

**_I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again._**


	5. Power Moves Only (FIXED)

Though he didn't want to admit it, Jerome was afraid. No, that wasn't descriptive enough. He was border line terrified. His eyes were large and shining as he frantically whipped his head from side to side, trying to find that familiar red checkered hoodie. But all he saw were the people. Tons of people. Some of them gave him a timid wave while others shot him daggers, determined to win. He told himself it was a bad idea, that he should have stayed home. But Mitch wasn't allowing it. "Mitch. Mitch where are you?" He whimpered pitifully as he tried to see around the large tree in front of him, full of weapons, and where many would fall. "Across the map, I think. I can't see you." Mitch said, sounding perfectly calm. "I can't see you either." Jerome replied as he clicked together his claws nervously. "Just head left and I will find you. Don't worry about the center, I'll get it." Mitch instructed as the timer hit the 30 second mark. Jerome whined nervously and turned toward Mitch's directed area.

"Oh, and Jerome?" Mitch said, regaining the attention of the bacca. "Yeah, Biggums?" Jerome asked half-heartedly. "Good luck." And the gates dropped. He jumped off the pedestal and took of running as fast as he could, trying to drown out the sound of the running feet behind him. The butterflies in his stomach wavered as he heard Mitch exclaim with happiness, then laugh loudly as he turned on the people behind him. A cannon shot off, then another. Jerome took the time to stop and see who was following him, which happened to be a ton. He lifted up the side of his lip to show a bit of teeth, before he growled at them, a warning. A few froze and turned back the other direction, and some backpedaled wildly before running off. The rest continued advancing upon him. He ducked as a single arrow flew by his head, and he let out a deeper, more guttural growl of irritation. A boy with a leather helmet turned and jumped onto the boy with the bow, protecting Jerome.

He swallowed and nodded at the boy before he tore off towards the hills. "Mitch? Where are you?" Jerome asked as he scaled the side of the tallest hill. He peeked into a hole that stood, gaping at him, and was seemingly delighted to find the familiar sight of a chest. As it turned out, he received a wooden axe and a leather chest plate for his efforts. "Close by. I'm surrounded though. Your going to have to hide." Mitch spit out quickly as he resumed battling the other tributes. Jerome was silent as he continued climbing the hill. At last, his paw found the top edge of it, and he pulled himself up. As he peeked over the top, burning red eyes met his seeming black ones, and he jumped back in surprise. He staggered as his foot slipped on a rock and he was thrown dangerously off balance. The owner of the red eyes, a black and blue skeleton, leapt off of the top and landed directly in front of Jerome. Jerome automatically grabbed his axe and swung at the skelly, which dodged it and unsheathed a golden axe. Though it wasn't much, it was more than what Jerome had, other than Jerome's advantage of his own weak armor. He ducked as the skelly began swinging wildly, and then quickly bounded around it. Jerome took this time to hit the skelly on the back with his axe, and the skelly stumbled on the edge of the cliff side. "Chop chop buddy." Jerome said as he pushed the skeleton off. He watched with dark eyes as it plummeted to its death. "Mitch, I killed a man." Jerome said happily as he made his way down to the despawning body. "Very nice. I'm almost done here, and guess what? I have a stone axe for you." Mitch boasted, then grunted as he blocked an attack. " Awesome. I'm going to try and find more chests then we can try and meet up soon." At least he hoped. "Yeah, yeah. Go get those lootsidoodles." Mitch agreed and went quiet.

Jerome threw the wood axe away as he replaced it with the gold one, then gathered the remaining food that littered the ground. He happily ripped into a cooked pork chop, and began walking towards the nearby village.

[..]

"I think that's all, Mitch. I have an Iron boob plate and leather booties for ya." Jerome said as he struggled to hold his axe and get a golden helmet on at the same time. "Wonderful. Do you want to meet at spawn...?" Mitch asked. Jerome could hear him panting lightly in the background. He must have been running. "Um, let me see if I can find it. I'll meet you there." Jerome said as he turned in a random direction. Surprisingly enough, he found himself standing on the shore just outside of the center. But he also found that there were a lot of people at spawn, and explosions too. He began searching frantically for his friend. "Mitch! Mitch Im at spawn, where are you?" Jerome asked as a wave of fear rolled over him.

"Run Jerome! GET OUT OF HERE!" Mitch screamed loudly at the shocked Bacca. Jerome glanced up in time to see the Canadian leap into the water and began swimming toward the fluffy. Jerome dove in after Mitch, and soon found the familiar feeling of the soft hoodie. His claws latched onto the fabric as he began dragging Mitch to shore as fast as he could swim, multiple people swimming after them. "Come on!" Jerome urged as they stumbled up the shore and began running for their lives. There was no doubt that the bacca wasn't glad to see his friend, but not with all these people chasing them, and not to mention the stone swords they carried too. "Go go go!" Mitch shouted as they ran into the lava pitted area. Mitch turned quickly and began smacking people into the lava. Jerome turned to help, and was surprised to see that a few had already stopped chasing them. But a good 5 were still hot on their heels. "Get in the lava! Get in the lava! One of you!" Mitch cried as he began hitting people ruthlessly and they tumbled backwards into the pits. Jerome grabbed Mitch's arm as the 3 remaining people entered the cave. "We have to go!" Jerome shouted above Mitch's cries of triumph.

They ran into the trees, and Mitch stumbled ever so slightly, causing the bacca to curse and turn. Jerome smacked the closest guy, that was in a dragon suit, back away from his friend, which caused the dragon boy to run straight into the person behind him. They glared at each other and began fighting, but the last person ran around them and advanced on Mitch and the fluffy. They resumed running, but Jerome could feel Mitch slowing down ever so slightly as he began to get hungry. "Come on Biggums! I have food, but we must get away." Jerome urged as he grabbed ahold of the nearest tree and began to climb to the top. "I can't climb." Mitch said as he frantically tried to get a foot hold on the bark. Jerome growled under his breath and reached down before grasping Mitch's hand and pulling him up next to the bacca. The man below him swung his stone sword and caught Mitch on the leg, which caused Mitch to cry out before he bit his other hand to keep himself quiet. Jerome helped Mitch to the other side of the tree before he turned to face the incoming tribute that reached the top of the tree.

" SUMOTORI!" Jerome cried as he leapt onto the man and began hacking away. He got in a few good hits before the opposing sunk the edge of the sword into the bacca's shoulder. Jerome leapt back with a cry of pain, and the tribute rose to his feet before advancing on the wounded champion. With a strain of effort, Jerome stood tall and swung at the man, hitting his sword a few times and pushing him backwards. The tribute suddenly realized he was losing because his eyes widened as his foot reached the edge of the tree. Jerome smiled darkly at him. "Chop chop." He muttered and shoved. The man hit the ground with a thud, and the bacca let out a short huff before sinking to his knees tiredly.

He soon found a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Mitch sitting next to him, a slightly pained grimace wearing through his smile. Jerome quickly pulled a few steaks out of his backpack and handed 2 to Mitch, who ate them and relaxed slightly as the cut on his leg slowly healed over. Mitch removed his hand and stared at the blood that rested lightly on his fingertips. "Jerome? Are you hurt?" Mitch asked as he began to inspect the wound on the fluffy's shoulder. Jerome flinched slightly in pain, before he shrugged. "Hold on..." Mitch muttered as he messed with the screen on his arm. He suddenly felt a shock go through him as he healed, his cut disappearing. "Thanks dood." he muttered and climbed down the tree. He looked up as Mitch dropped down, then stumbled tiredly. Jerome caught him and steadied him on his feet, but he still looked a bit nauseous. He grabbed the stone sword and put it in his bag, before swapping it out with a stone axe for Jerome. Jerome then gathered the remaining food and a fairly large piece of leather. He grabbed Mitch's arm and glanced up at the setting sun. "Mitch, we best find a place to rest." He told him. Mitch didn't reply, he just nodded and yawned.

[..]

"Its a cave." Jerome said in astonishment as he practically carried Mitch into the rocky enclosure. "Yay." Mitch muttered and slumped onto the ground before laying up against the rocky side. Jerome smiled tiredly as Mitch shut his eyes and became still, it wasn't long before his jaw became slack. Jerome sat down a few feet from him and prepared to get his own rest, but a soft noise made him look up. Mitch was shaking slightly, his face buried under his chest plate and into the fabric of his thin jacket. Jerome slid his bag off of his back and removed the folded up leather, then he draped it across Mitch's slumped figure. Soon, Mitch became still. Jerome pulled out a torch and a few sticks before he laid them in the ground and struck the torch, making it light and shine around the room. He quickly tossed it on the twigs and pulled a small bit of fur from his paw, then laid it on the fire. It lit quickly and the fire spread to a soft blaze. He smiled and rested up against the wall. It wasn't long before he began to drift, the sound of the fire crackling and Mitch's soft, rhythmic breathing lulling him to sleep.

[..]

He woke with a start. Darkness still covered the sky and it was a bit colder, a black spot was the only remaining evidence of what once was a fire. He blinked a few times, un-blurring his vision. He was suddenly aware of a warm breath on his neck, moving right through his fur, and he slowly looked down to find Mitch curled up by his side. Mitch had his face buried in Jerome's neck, and his hands were clutching the blanket up to his chin. His feet were stuck to his side, and by golly was he _warm. _One of the benefits to being a bacca would have to be the higher temperature, and the fur. Because of these two factors, Jerome never got cold. But apparently Mitch did. Jerome shifted, but didn't move. No doubt was it awkward, but in a way it also wasn't. Mitch was his best friend, and it wasn't like they haven't had sleepovers before. Plus it was cold, and he didn't care about sharing his warmth. He shrugged away the thoughts and pulled the blanket closer to Mitch, who sighed and hid his face more. Jerome chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. As soon as the sun rises, they were in severe danger.

_A/N: Sorry... but #Merome. XD_

[..]

As soon as light flooded into the cave, Jerome opened his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth groggily as he glanced at the screen on his tie, it was almost 7 am. He looked back down at Mitch, who was still clinging to his side, but Mitch's head was on Jerome's chest and his hand was curled into Jerome's leather chest plate now. Jerome laughed a bit. It reminded him of a small child, and he did have to say that Mitch definitely looked younger. There was something about the peacefulness of sleep that caused people to look so innocent, especially his Benja, with his messy hair and relaxed features. He reached down and tapped Mitch's nose. Mitch jerked slightly and his hand unfurled, so Jerome tapped his nose again and he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before he glanced up and meeting Jerome's eyes with a confused look. "W-what happened?" He stuttered out. "You fell asleep. Were playing Hunger Games." Jerome replied. Mitch must have suddenly realized his head was on Jerome's chest, because he jerked away and fell backwards over the blanket. He laid on his back, staring at the bacca with severely red cheeks. Jerome tried not to smile, so he looked away and got to his feet. "There's the D in 10 minutes." He warned the Benja and Mitch scrambled to his feet then stuffed the leather into his bag. With all previous actions forgotten, they both headed out of the cave and toward the arena.

After a good walk, they soon found the large figure of the spawn tree. Mitch stuck his fist out and Jerome bumped it with a smile, before they split off to opposite pedestals. The 5 second mark loomed overhead as 3 people ran to the center. One of them was the dragon. He gave Jerome a fake smile and a stiff wave, before he took his finger and slit his throat. Jerome gulped and unsheathed a bow that he just now realized he had. The butterflies were back. He cocked an arrow, and when the timer hit 0, he let it fly. It whizzed toward dragon boy and he dodged sideways, then ran toward Jerome. So, Jerome ran. "Miiiiitttccchhhh, HELP!" he cried as he jumped over the still body of a dead tribute. "Im kind of...busy." Mitch seethed and Jerome slid around the corner of the tree to find Mitch sword-to-sword with another guy. As Jerome ran by, he buried his axe once into the tribute's back. The man jerked in pain, and Mitch shoved his sword through the guy's heart. Jerome swerved as an iron sword cut down beside continued running. "What are you doing?" Mitch asked as Jerome ran in circles around the tree. "Trying.. not to... DIE!" he huffed out as he ran over to Mitch and turned to swing once at dragon boy. He missed. "Just hold on." Mitch said as he easily avoided the sword. "Hurry up!" Jerome said in anguish as he hit Dragon once, then got hit in the arm. He growled in pain and ran to the tree before scaling up the side. "Ok... done!" Mitch said in triumph. "Let 'um fly, boys!" Mitch hollered as Dragon was shot up in the air. Jerome looked up as the tribute came down to the ground with a satisfying thump, and he grinned at Mitch. "Bang?" Jerome asked. Mitch smiled and nodded before pressing a button on his wrist. "Bang." he said, and TNT rained down from the sky. The last thing Jerome remembered was the feeling of Mitch grabbing his arm, and 3 words. "POWER MOVES ONLY!"


	6. Budder & Buddy (Arch Part 1)

**_This chapter is something I have never done before. This is a Skylox chapter. I can't say I don't ship them, but its more so that if they would ever date, I would be 100% towards it. But I don't "Force" them together. Alright, I have to go wreck some friends on Mineplex. Yeah... enjoy._**

* * *

"Adam, open the door. Please." Jason asked as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. "Please, we just want to talk." Quentin said softly. Jason, Quentin, and Ty were standing outside the large wooden door that led to Adam's room. But it was locked, with Adam inside. "Go away." Adam huffed slightly. Jason met Ty's eyes with a look of pain. Adam had gone to his room the night before, directly after the Team Crafted live stream. It was 5 pm, and he still hadn't come out. Ty urged Jason on silently, and Jason shot him a glare before turning back to the door. "Just talk to us, please Adam. Just talk?" Jason begged. "I said, go the fuck away." Adam said in a much louder voice, but it cracked. Ty nodded at them, and Jason hesitated before walking off down the hallway with Quentin in tow. Ty took a breath and patted the door softly with his palm. "Don't you understand? I want to be-" Ty cut him off, "Adam, it's just me. Ty. They left." He said in a calm voice. It went silent for a second, then Adam replied softly "Your alone?" His voice wavered. "Yeah." Ty muttered as he glanced down the empty hallway. The house seemed eerie without the bubbling laughter or screaming of recordings. Especially Adam's screaming that Ty had become so acclimated to. To his surprise, the lock on the door clicked. Ty slowly opened the door and didn't look up as he turned around and shut it, then relocked it. He turned to face Adam, who sat on the edge of his bed in a large wrinkled shirt and shorts. He had his head in his hands and his frame was shaking just slightly.

Ty walked over to his friend and sat down beside him, before laying his hand on Adam's back comfortably. "Adam, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, I'll do my best to help. Please." Ty whispered. It hurt to see his best friend in pain. It was so different than the loud, bubbly guy Ty had come to know. But this guy was anything but. Adam shook his head and made a muffled noise, as if he was holding back a sob. Ty got off the bed and crouched in front of Adam, before he removed the older boy's hands from his face. Adam's eyes were red and puffy, with tears still rolling down his face. There was a bit of blood on his cheek, and Ty quickly realized that Adam had bit his lip too hard and broke the skin. "Adam... what's wrong?" Ty asked in a demanding voice. Ty definitely wasn't the dominant male of the house. And he, along with everyone else, knew that that was Adam's holding. So it was increasingly odd to see the dominant breaking down, and Ty definitely didn't like it. Adam didn't meet Ty's eyes as he looked down at his hands, sniffing slightly. Ty reached over and grabbed a tissue before gently wiping the blood off Adam's face, then began dabbing the still bleeding cut on his lip. Ty grabbed Adam's chin and forced the older boy's head toward him. "Adam, look at me." Ty said calmly. Adam ignored him. "Look. At. Me." Ty said roughly and Adam's gaze slowly met his.

"Come on Sky, you know you can't hide anything from me." Ty challenged as he dropped the bloody tissue on the floor. Adam's eyes seemed to flash slightly at his nickname and, to Ty's surprise, he leaned over and rested his head on Ty's shoulder. Ty automatically wrapped his arms around Adam, something everyone in the house was used to. Sure, everyone had problems. Sure, they were all guys. But sometimes, a hug from a best friend just feels good. Adam took a breath, and choked on the tears in his throat, before he whimpered and buried his face in Ty's shoulder. I guess you could say it was odd, especially seeing that Adam was near twice the size of Ty. But Ty didn't care as he rubbed encouraging circles on Adam's back. "Talk to me, buddy." he said softly, and Adam's stuttering breath slowly stopped. It was a few moment's before Adam spoke, "I-I... I'm leaving..." that was all he got out. Confused, Ty's hand paused momentarily. "Leaving? Like, not living with us anymore, or going on vacation, or-" Adam cut him off. "I mean, I'm leaving the T-Team." He stuttered. Ty was silent as the news hit him. I guess he never imagined that the team both of them created, would be broken apart. Especially after not even lasting a year. Adam's breath hitched again, and Ty hugged him closer. "Where will you go?" Ty asked. "S-Seto offered to let me live with him for the time being."

The corner of Ty's mouth flickered upward for a second as he remembered his long ago friend, but the smile was soon gone as Adam coughed beside him. Ty began rubbing Adam's back again. "That's not so bad, is it? Seto is a great guy." Ty encouraged. Adam tilted his chin up to stare at his friend, tears drying, so Ty gave him a forced smile. "I g-guess. I just don't know how to tell... everyone else... that I'm leaving." Adam's voiced cracked at the end. "They will understand, both you and I know that. You'll have fun with Seto." Ty said. Adam's eyes met his and he smiled a sad smile. "I hope so. Unless he's stuck with his nose in a book all day." Adam mentioned. Ty looked up and rolled his shoulders. "You don't know that, he could be absolutely fantastic at Scrabble." Ty said with a goofy lopsided smile. That was enough to break Adam as he grinned and doubled over in laughter. Ty's smile brightened as the old, normal Adam broke through. He didn't like when Adam was sad, it made him sad too. Adam wiped his face as the laughter subsided, and got to his feet. "When are you going to tell them?" Ty asked him as he laid back on the bed. Adam pondered for a minute, his face creased with worry. When he didn't say anything, Ty filled in. "Everyone is downstairs, if you tell them, I'll go with you, if that's ok." Ty asked. Adam turned his head sideways to look at Ty, then nodded before heading toward the door. "That would really help... A lot. Thanks." Adam swallowed back his nerves and smiled again, then walked out the door, before Ty got to his feet and followed.

[..]

"Guys, I have a confession to make," Adam started. He looked over at Ty, who smiled encouragingly and gestured back to the guys. "Skylox is real?" Quentin piped up with a smile and the rest of the guys smiled quizzically. Ty felt all the blood rush to his face as he blushed profusely, then he looked up at Adam, who was just as red. "No... no. Nothing like that." Adam quickly said. Ty's eyes trailed to the rest of team crafted that sat around the room. Ian had a slice of cake and was watching TV, his gaze flickering from the screen to everyone else, then back. Quentin was swinging his feet... err fins... lazily in midair while Jason was laying on his stomach on the floor, his space suit discarded. Finally, his gaze went to Mitch and Jerome who were sitting on the couch. They were both staring at the TV, Jerome had his arm behind Mitch's head on the top of the couch, and Mitch was leaning slightly up against the Bacca, his hand resting comfortably on Jerome's knee.

Ty smiled slightly. It was amazing how close they are. And even though they deny it, everyone on the Team agreed on Merome. (**A/N I'm guessing the team would not care**) But all they did was blush and scoot away. But it wasn't long before they were back to being side by side, Mitch always leaning against Jerome's tall frame. "Guys, this is serious." Adam said with a tone of authority. Ty always found it interesting that just his voice was able to show his dominance. Everyone resumed to looking at Adam. The color drained from Adam's face. "I-I'm leaving the Team." He stuttered. A ripple went through the group as everyone but Quentin stared, mouths open. "Are you serious?" Jason asked once he contained his emotions. Adam nodded. Suddenly, Quentin got to his feet. "I'm resigning too." He said. "God, what is this? Confessions of the Minecrafters? " Ian asked. They all just stared.

It wasn't long before the group accepted that they wanted to go their own way. But Jason, Ian, Mitch, and Jerome agreed to stay together as the Team. Along with Ryan, who was living in Orlando. Adam swallowed again as a pained look flashed across his face, he then turned and left the room, Ty staring after him. It was at that moment that Ty realized he was still part of the team, and he turned to face the rest of the group. "I'm with Adam. I'm leaving too." Ty said quietly. They all nodded in response. "We knew you would leave if Adam left. We are really sad to see you go though." Jerome said. Jason then stood and opened his arms, and everyone including Ty went into a group hug. They broke apart and everyone went back to what they were doing, accept Ty, who turned and started up the stairs after Adam.

He rapped on the door lightly and he heard soft footsteps approach it. It cracked open and Ty stuck his head in. Adam turned away from the bed where his suitcase laid, his computers and whole setup sat beside him. "Hey." He said with a timid smile. Ty entered and shut the door behind him, then sat down on the bed. Adam continued to pack while Ty hugged his knees to his chest. "I left." Ty blurted out. Adam's hand froze for half a second, then he continued folding. "I can't say I'm not surprised." Adam laughed awkwardly as he put a hand on the back of his neck. "You've always seemed to make the same decisions that I have. Guess it's just a thing." Adam mumbled the last part. "Yeah... I guess." Ty muttered into his knees. "Where are you staying?" Adam asked as he forced the over-packed suitcase shut. Ty stopped and stared at his hands. "I didn't think of that... well fuck." he said. Adam picked up the iPhone on the bed and Ty heard the click of the lock screen. A few moments later Adam smiled goofily. Ty sent him a questioning look as Adam looked up. "It's cool. Seto said that you can stay with him too. We'll still be living together, like old times. Or, uh, I don't know what time this is so I'll just say that we will be living like we are now." Adam said. Ty grinned and got off the bed. "Guess I'd better go pack." He said and headed out the door. Adam stood for a second before running out into the hallway. "Hey! The flight leaves tonight at 10." Adam shouted after Ty. Ty turned around, "Where does he even live?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Orlando. Were going to The Keys buddy!"

[...]

"Wakey wakey." Adam muttered as he shook Ty's shoulder. Ty didn't even budge. Adam blew out a gust of air in frustration, it was 3 am, and Ty was out cold. Adam heard the door to the beach house open behind him, and he turned to find Seto leaning against the doorway. "Hey. I see you brought Sleeping Beauty." Seto smiled and jutted his chin in Ty's direction. Adam chuckled lightly as he unloaded the luggage's onto the sidewalk. "Could you grab these? I'll get Ty, he isn't going to be up anytime soon." Adam said quietly as Seto walked over and took the bag from him. "Sure, he'll have to sleep on the couch for now. There is only one spare room." Adam nodded as he slid his arms under Ty's head and knees, then easily lifted him out of the car. Ty was surprisingly light, to Adam's delight as he kicked the car door shut. He began walking up the drive. Ty's head rolled slightly, to where his cheek was resting on Adam's shoulder. Adam felt Ty's warm breath on his collarbone and it made his arms tingle. It amazed him that Ty looked so fragile and small, so peaceful.

It reminded him of the first time he met Ty in college. But back then, Ty was a quiet and timid boy. Now he had lots of friends and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Seto held open the door and Adam walked briskly to the couch before gently laying Ty down. Seto headed back toward Adam's new room, so Adam sat down beside Ty. He gazed fondly at his best friend. The light coming from the hallway threw shadows across Ty's face, making all the angles of it stand out. Adam turned his head sideways as he stared at him. He never realized how... pretty Ty was. (**A****/N sorry but handsome didn't sound right**) Adam got to his feet and ran his hand through his disheveled hair, then he glanced around for a blanket. He found one on the back of a chair, and he draped it over Ty. The smaller boy hummed happily and snuggled down into the blanket. Adam smiled and turned when he heard footsteps enter the room. "Everything is in your room." Seto said as he stopped by Adam. He glanced down at Ty and smiled. "He looks so innocent." Adam blurted out. Seto glanced sideways at him and Adam shrugged. "What?" He exclaimed. In the light, Adam saw the bags that hung under Seto's eyes. Seto shook his head and said goodnight before heading off to his room. Adam sighed and entered his own room before collapsing tiredly on his bed. His suitcase remained untouched as he pulled off his shirt and flung it on the floor, then turned out the lights. God, he had never felt this tired in his life.

[..]

Sunlight awoke Ty, and he sat up and blinked at his surroundings. He was aware of a light sizzling and he glanced over to find Adam frying bacon on the stove. The Minecrafter looked up from the stove and smiled in his lop-sided way. "Morning. Hungry?" Ty nodded and sat down at the bar that surrounded the kitchen. "Where are we?" Ty asked as he looked towards the door. "We're at Seto's, silly. We got here last night, but you were asleep." Adam said as he took the skillet off the stove and put 5 pieces of bacon on Ty's plate. Ty nodded in thanks as he dug in and soon finished it all. He sat back with a pleased look on his face. " Jeez, someone was hungry." Adam chuckled as he went to take Ty's plate. Ty stood and grabbed it before Adam had the chance, then danced around him to the sink. "You cooked so I will do the dishes." Ty said and Adam smiled again and turned to the couch. Ty watched him out of the corner of his eye as Adam sat down and put on the TV.

It was seemingly quiet, accept for the TV and the clank of dishes. Ty was surprised that Seto wasn't awake yet. It was almost 10 am now. Lost in thought, Ty's hands continued to scrub the dish in his hands. "Are you just going to keep scrubbing that? I'm pretty sure it's clean." Adam said behind him. Ty squeaked and jumped sideways in surprise, dropping the plate and it shattered on the ground. Ty backpedaled in surprise and tripped over the counter. Adam tried to grab his shirt so Ty wouldn't fall, but ended up being pulled down also. Adam's hands splayed out in front of him as he landed on Ty, a last minute attempt not to crush the smaller boy. Ty looked up in bewilderment at Adam, who had his own surprised look on his face. Ty turned a bright scarlet. " S-sorry." He said sheepishly. "Sorry for scaring you." Adam said as he rolled off Ty and grasped Ty's hand. He lifted Ty to his feet. They heard a slam and Seto ran in, eyes wide. "What was that?" He asked as his gaze traveled from the guys to the shattered plate on the floor. "I scared Ty, and he dropped his plate." Adam said awkwardly. Seto closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "PLEASE do not break anymore plates. Be more careful next time." he said and raised his hand. Purple sparks spread from his fingertips and swirled around the broken shards and they grouped together into a small ball, then floated to the trash with a flick of his wrist. Ty watched with a look of curiosity on his face, before turning to Adam. "Next time, don't scare me while I'm doing dishes." He said with a side smile. "Shut up."

[...]

"Don't touch me!" Adam screamed from his room. He was recording with Bodil and Tyler. Ty was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands as Seto flipped through channels. Ty didn't even have time to read what show it was before the sorcerer clicked to the next one. Seto let out an irritated growl. "There isn't anything on!" He said in frustration and slammed his arm down on the armrest. Purple sparks showed on his fingertips momentarily before he clenched his hand into a fist. "How would you know, you flipped so fast I couldn't even tell the first letter of the show." Ty said, his voice becoming a bit muffled around the weight of his chin on his hand. Seto grimaced quickly. "Sorry. I haven't really done much these days, besides reading, studying, and experimenting. Sometimes my capabilities get ahead of me." Seto said. Ty stared at him, not understanding a word Seto said. Seto rolled his eyes, "My. Brain. Works. Better. Than. Yours. " He stated slowly as if Ty were a 5 year old. Ty grunted and threw a pillow at him, which stopped midair and dropped to the ground. "Not fair." Ty pouted as he laid back against the couch.

"BODIL GO AWAY!" Adam screamed again. Ty rolled his eyes and stretched out on his makeshift bed. "Shouldn't we sleep? Its awfully late." Ty said as he glanced at the clock. It read 1:24. Seto yawned and nodded before getting up and heading towards Adam's room. Ty heard Adam's high pitched protests as Seto told him to shut down everything. It was funny how Adam was older, but he was also mischievous and caused havoc all the time. Then, the lights flicked off. Then they came back on a moment later. Adam's protests subsided and Seto stepped out of the room. His face was relaxed as he turned and mouthed 'goodnight' to Ty, who waved and then buried his head in the pillows. Golly, was he tired.

[...]

Thunder crashed overhead, and lightening illuminated the room in a flash of light. Ty jerked roughly out of his sleep and clutched the blanket in his fists as he stared, wide eyed at the storm. He could hear the tornado warning sirens going off somewhere in the distance, and the rain beat consistently against the window pane. Ty gulped and flinched as lightening struck again. He got to his feet and rushed to the light switch before flicking it on. Nothing happened. He flicked it up and down a few more times, then grimaced as he accepted the fact that there was no power. Thunder rolled loudly, and Ty whimpered. If there was one thing in the world that Ty was most afraid of, it was storms. He was also afraid of squids, but he would rather face a thousand squids than face a storm. He leapt back onto the couch and put his pillow over his head as he tried to drown out the thunder. It rolled again and went silent. Then something sounded like it exploded, and the front door was blown open with a slam against the wall.

Ty screamed once into the pillow, but it echoed around the house. Another door opened and Ty looked up to see Adam run into the room and head directly into the door before forcing it closed with his shoulder. Panting, Adam turned to look at Ty, who was curled into a ball rocking slightly. He walked over and sat down next to Ty. "Are you ok?" he asked and Ty seemed to think for a minute before meeting his eyes. " That depends. Physically or mentally?" He asked. Adam gave him a sympathetic smile. "Physically. We already know you aren't mentally ok." Ty shot him a glare and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Then thunder and lightning crashed, and Ty squealed, burying his face in Adam's side. Adam laughed at his friend and twisted sideway to pat Ty on the back comfortingly. "It's ok, its just the storm. You know, I used to be afraid of storms." Adam said. Ty lifted his head slightly, glancing up at him. "Really? But your never afraid of anything." Ty said. Adam shrugged, "Of course im afraid of things. But I have great friends that I know would always help me if I was afraid." Adam said as he looked down at Ty. "Want me to stay out here tonight? There's no power anyway." Ty hated that when Adam said it, it made him sound weak. But Ty was genuinely afraid. Ty nodded and Adam grabbed the blanket at the end of the couch before pulling it up around himself and Ty.

"I'll tell you a story while you try to sleep." Ty nodded and buried his head into the pillow that rested against Adam's hip. "When I was little, I remember being terrified of storms. I hated the lightning and the thunder, it always sounded scary. The other kids at the orphanage would laugh at me and call me a wimp, accept one. There was a young boy, younger that me, that had always slept in a single bed in the corner. He had a stuffed pig that he called Jeffery, and he always carried it around. He also had a box that he colored with crayons to make it look like a blue and orange helmet. I remember watching kids throw rocks at him because he wore it outside. But in fact, the box kept him from being hurt by the rocks.

Adam chuckled lightly at the memory. His heart contracted slightly at the memory of his days in the orphanage. He shook his head to clear his mind. "His name was Jason. There was one night that there was a really bad storm. I remember hearing the tornado sirens wailing as I rushed to my room that I shared with 6 other boys, including Jason. The room was empty, and I didn't know where everyone went. When suddenly, as I sat on my bed, the window blew in. It landed on my leg, breaking the bone, and I had crawled to a corner as I tried to cry away the pain. It hurt, and I was scared and alone. I remember seeing someone come through the doorway, and I found Jason beside me. He sat down beside me and held me close as I stopped crying. He told me that as long as I was with a friend, that I shouldn't be afraid. That's how we became friends. I guess that since that night, I have always been a bit more confident in myself, and less afraid of fear." Adam trailed away from his memories as he glanced down at Ty. He was sleeping peacefully, all of his fear and discomfort gone. Adam smiled as he tucked the blanket around Ty's shoulders, then rested his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to a happy sleep, the tornado warning still playing lightly in the background.

* * *

**BODIL40!**


	7. Lilith of Insanity

**_If you do not care for Missy, than don't read. This is just a bit of her past. Kind of explains it all. Also, I'm working on part 2 of Budder & Buddy. Enjoy..._**

* * *

_It hasn't always been this way_.

She stared up at the dark, cold smile that looked down upon her. Fear ripped through her chest as fists, knees, and hands connected with her body. Earning a cry from her, and laughter from her tormenters. Quickly, bruises blossomed, fanning across her body. She curled into a fetal position as the leader brought a fist down on her back. She writhed in pain as she wished for the pain to go away. "Angel! Back off!" someone shouted. Quickly, she peeked up to see the familiar brown hair and soft hazel eyes that she had grown to trust. He had a teacher in tow, and the beating stopped. The boy came over and grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet and slinging an arm over her shoulders.

The girl, Angel, who beat her glared at her feet as the teacher grabbed her arm and forced her towards the school office. The boy dusted the dirt off of her shirt and rubbed away the smudges of dirt on her cheek with a wavering straight face. "I'm sorry." He said. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with sadness. "It's not your fault. We have to get out of here." She whispered. He nodded and helped her toward the office. He shoved open the door and was met with a breeze from the fan. It was unbearably hot, and to their distaste, the school lacked air conditioning. She sat down and looked up at him, glad for the bond they shared. It had all began when his mom passed away. She was the only person that was there for him, and she was glad that they were both here for each other. "We have to get out of here." she whispered again. He nodded in his final agreement and squatted down beside her. "Even if it kills us."

[...]

_"It's your fault. Nobody loves you. Nobody cares."_ The voice said. Missy chocked on her tears as she buried her head in the pillow. She was home alone, alone with the voice. "It's a lie S-Sara... Lie." Missy said as she fought the voice, Sara. Missy's mind suddenly whirled, dragging memories and thoughts in like a tornado and mixing them, making Missy scream. "Please!" She begged through the insanity. _"It's true, and you know it! You know I can kill you! YOU KNOW NOT TO FIGHT!"_ Sara screeched and slammed Missy against the wall. She clutched Missy's windpipe and cut off her air supply.

It sounds like an attack, and it is. But Missy is alone. Sara, the voice, is in her head, controlling Missy's movements and mind. She is to blame for the amnesia, the anorexia, the mental breakdowns. She hates Missy, she hates that she is stuck with a weak mundane, she hates that she is far from home. She hates everything. Missy tried to remove her hands, but it didn't work and she slumped up against the wall as black spots blocked her sight. At the last point of passing out, Sara released her. Missy crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath, before she was propelled forward and grabbed the knife sitting on the table. Without a second thought, Sara scraped the knife across the scars on Missy's wrist, laughing to herself. "Go...to...the Nether..." Missy cried out as blood poured off of her fingertips. Sara smiled, _"If only I could return home, then I would."_ and Missy fell to the floor.

[...]

_It's not their fault. I should have told sooner, maybe I would have been safer. Maybe I wouldn't be sick. Maybe I wouldn't be so afraid_.

"It's not fucking funny! She's our daughter for fucks sake! Why the hell would it not matter?" "Don't yell at me! You can't blame me, I DO care!" Missy rocked herself in a ball as she listened to her parent's fight. This had gone on for years, yelling, screaming, crying. She wanted it all to end. Her head pounded as she rocked in the corner of the black and white bathroom, her mind being consumed by the tidal wave that hit every month. Missy whimpered to herself as her eyes wheeled wildly out of control, trying to regain her own sanity, but the demon fought back. _"You pathetic wimp. It's all your fault! You did this to them, to your family. You should have been killed..."_ Sara sneered. "Shut up! Just shut up! Please, leave me alone!" Missy wasn't clear what was going on, but she was smiling, and tears ran down her cheeks like the blood than dripped off her wrists. She let out a startled laugh. _"You should have been raped, killed, you worthless bitch. Nobody would give a fuck, nobody cares. Your just a tool, a worthless, broken tool."_

Sara was demon of darkness. She caused insanity, pain, and mental disorders. She smiled at the slash marks on Missy's wrists, along with all of the ribs that jutted out from the lack of any food over a period of 3 months. Missy wailed as she tried to force the demon out, the insanity was frightening. It caused her to hurt herself and others around her. She locked herself in this simple bathroom, a sort of equivalent to a padded cell and straight jacket, accept with cold tiles. Sara grinned as she got up off the floor and grabbed the knife that was crusted with black, dried blood. She slashed at her wrists, the pain making the fuzzy confusion straighten for a minute. Pain, the insanity made it numb. _"Goodnight, Missy. You will finally release me back to the Nether."_ Sara said as she held the knife against her (Missy's) throat and shoved it through her windpipe. Suddenly, Sara was gone. Pain laced it's way onto Missy, for the first time in 3 months, and she crumbled to the floor, her throat filling with blood. What have I done?

[...]

Her eyes opened. Pure white met them, and she cringed at the brightness. She clutched her shirt front in fear as she recalled what had happened. What really did happen?

**_Peace, my child. You are safe now. The demons cannot harm you any longer. _**

Missy jerked into an upright position as a voice filled her head. It wasn't Sara, instead it was calm, soft, and inviting. "Where am I?" Missy whispered.

**_ You are in the point between the Nether and the Aether. You are a lucky one, to be granted a new type of life._**

Missy was visibly shaking, unable to get to her feet. It seems as if there were an invisible force holding her down. "What do mean? Who are you!" she demanded, her voice cracking in fear.

**_ Calm, you are safe. You may know me as Notch, god of the living, brother of the demon king. Jeb and I have considered your life, and we have a proposition for you. _**

She didn't know where she was. Everything was white, like she had stared at the sun and was blinded. She tried to compensate Notch's words, but the silence made her realize Sara was gone. "Where is Sara?" She demanded. Not that she missed her, not at all. For the first time, she could actually think straight.

**_The demon you call Sara, is known as Lilith, Queen of demons. Your people call her the Wither. My brother released her spirit from the Nether, and she attached to you. Lilith was cursed by me many centuries ago. She was not to bare children, for each would die in a fiery death. She was drawn to mundane children, and you happened to be born on the day she was risen. She has tormented you every day for many years, but her spirit has been ripped from you and she is now trapped down in the Nether again._**

Missy let out the nervous breath she was holding, and she felt Notch laugh inside her head. She attempted to move her arms again, but she found her wrists were bound with what now felt like cold metal. She had heard of this in between world, but she could not conjure up a name. "You said that I had a chance at a second life..." She said with what she wasn't sure was a question or a statement.

**_ Indeed. If you are interested in the proposition._**

Missy nodded.

**_ Very well. In the Aether we have what your people call angels. But they are Guardians of the sky. They do not have wings, nor a halo. But they do have specific powers with their blessed attire. This attire is a characteristic that allows them to control the area they are in. For example, slowing time and teleporting. Because of the inability to fly, the transportation system allows the Guardians to move quickly._**

Missy stared at the light in confusion. What kind of proposition is this?

**_ This is not it, though. Every Guardian is assigned to a mundane that he/she shall protect with their life. With the chosen mundane comes a tie. This tie is a basic replica of a signature point on the mundane, like sunglasses or boots that the mundane wears. This tie links you with your assignment. If you would ever have to leave for a period of time, you switch out the tie with your assignment's so that your spirit can still protect them._**

"But wouldn't they know the difference? I would."

**_They may see a small difference because not every replica is exact. But their safety is more important._**

"Do you assign the mundanes? And what about the attire?"

Notch sighed patiently with all the questions.

**_ I do assign them, yes. But you may also have a choice of who you will watch. And I have your attire._ **

A burst of white light shined in front of her and Missy closed her eyes till the light was gone. She opened them and stared at the headset that sat before her.

**_ Go ahead, take it._**

She hesitantly moved her arms, relieved to feel that the metal on her wrists was gone. She grabbed the headset gently and placed it on her head. She pressed a button on the side. It lit up and her eyes glassed over for a second before the headset began it's work. An invisible glass sheet seemed to roll over her and she sat, stock still, and stared. Notch chuckled.

**_ This will protect you from harm as you wear it. Take good care of it, it is your lifeline. Reach out, my daughter, and feel for the book of life. Choose your assignment carefully, they will be your responsibility. _**

She felt forward and her hand found the smooth leather of a thick book. She brushed her hand over the front and it appeared, as if she had wiped the invisibility off of it like dust. She felt the sheer power of the book as she selected a page in her mind, and the golden pages opened without her touching them. They flipped quickly, searching for her choice, and she smiled as it settled on a page. She looked down at his name and nodded to herself.

**_An odd choice, I must say. But he is also a magnet for danger, you will be busy. Are you sure that this is your final choice?_ **

Missy got to her feet and jutted out her chin defiantly. "I am sure. I know I can handle anything that is thrown my way." Her voice rang out strong and clear.

**_You are persistent my dear, and you are a warrior. You will suit him finely. I have no doubts that you are strong and ready to fight, but beware. My brother still roams the world, and he will strike you down if you interfere with his plans._**

Missy shuddered lightly as white eyes glared in her mind, reminding here of Sar... Lilith. She was glad that she was free, and her insanity was gone. No more mental breakdowns, and no more fear.

**_You have chosen your assignment. I will send you to him now. Do not worry, you will have an invisibility potion on you so he will not see you._**

"Wait, is he allowed to see me?" Missy asked,

**_ Yes, but you have to be careful. I do not recommend sharing that you are his Guardian, mundanes do not take supernatural kindly. _**

He sounded smug. She nodded and then was hit with a wave of nausea. She felt Notch shift.

**_Seems as if I have another Guardian on the way._ **

The air around her began to move as the light became blurry. She felt herself being pulled up by an invisible force as she looked down curiously, trying to figure out who came after her. A tall, dark haired figure sprawled out into the ground and glanced up, nervously, at her. His hazel eyes met her's, wide, afraid, and she already knew. She slammed up against the invisible barrier and reached out for him. Her voice, a strangled cry broke the silence. "Rubix!" Then she was pitched into darkness.


	8. Budder & Buddy (Arch Part 2)

Adam sneezed, waking himself up and also scaring himself too. He glanced around before laughing at himself, then looking down to the weight on his lap. Ty was still asleep, his face nuzzled into Adam's abdomen. Adam tilted his head slightly as he smiled down at the younger boy. He shook his head as he remembered last night, he had forgotten that Ty was terrified of storms. He felt bad for him, Ty never had someone who understood like Adam had. It did make him friends with Jason though, because out of everyone else, Adam and Jason were the only ones who got it.

Ty huffed and Adam brought back his attention to the boy. Ty had a grimace on his face as his hands clenched and unclenched around the blanket nervously. He twisted sideways, he must be having a nightmare. Adam grabbed Ty's hand and smoothed down his fingers, making Ty whimper. He softly brushed the hair away from Ty's face before detangling it. Ty stopped moving and nuzzled his face back to Adam, his hand twisting in Adam's shirt. Adam smiled and chuckled again, Ty was sure naive.

[...]

Ty woke up briefly as his head was jostled. He blinked and looked up to see Adam trying to detangle himself from the boy. Ty automatically sat up, cheeks red, and Adam jerked backwards with a yelp. "Notch! I didn't know you were awake." Adam said as he clutched his chest. Ty gave him an apologetic smile, and clambered onto the floor. "What the heck are you doing?" Adam asked as he got to his feet and stared at Ty, who laid on his back staring at the ceiling. "Stretching." Ty muttered as he raised his hands behind his head and stretched his legs as straight as they would go. "That's not the way to stretch... Here..." Adam said as he grabbed Ty's hands. "Adam-!" He was abruptly cut off as he was pulled backwards across the floor.

Adam laughed with glee as he dragged Ty around the house, ignoring his protests. "Adam! Come on! I'm not even awake yet... I think..." Ty said as he wiggled his upper body, trying to get his hands out of Adam's grip. Adam paused for half a second. "Not awake... Well o...k." Adam grinned as he ducked around Ty and and slid his arms underneath the boy, lifting him up bridal-style. "Adam! No!" Ty screeched frantically as he was carried toward the pool. Adam shoved the sliding glass open and was hit with a wave of hot air coming from outside. Ty continued to kick his legs as he beat against Adam's chest, begging to be let down. Adam ignored this and stepped to the edge of the pool, staring down at the shimmering water. "ADA-!" He tossed Ty in.

The water splashed up, hitting Adam in the face as his friend scrambled to reach the surface. His arms waved wildly as his head raised above the water briefly. "Help!" Ty screamed. Adam's smile faded as he tried to decide if Ty was being truthful or not. Ty went back under and flailed before forcing his way upward again. He began coughing hysterically, "Can't... swim!" He cried and disappeared under the rippling water. At the moment, Adam realized that Ty wasn't kidding. Without a second thought, Adam dived in and swam to his friend. He dove under the water and reached for Ty's shirt before grabbing it and hauling them both to the surface.

Ty was out, cold. Adam picked up his friend with one arm and frantically shoved Ty onto the outer edge of the pool before Adam, exhaustedly, pulled himself up beside him. Sopping wet, Adam crawled over to Ty's body and swept the hair out of his face, then placed his ear close to Ty's mouth. He wasn't breathing. Panic laced Adam's heart as he began pounding on Ty's chest, begging for some sort of life. He continued this for about 5 minutes, before he checked for Ty's breath. Nothing. Adam felt his chest clench in pure terror, then Ty screamed.

Adam screamed incredibly loud and fell backwards into the pool, where he scrambled and reached the surface, brushing the wet curls from his eyes with shaking fingers. He looked up in surprise at Ty, who sat clutching his stomach in pure laughter. "What the fuck Ty!?" Adam yelled as he glared at the boy. Ty had tears rolling down his face as he got to his feet. "Y-your face!" Ty managed to get out as he bent down and held out a hand to Adam. Adam grasped it and yanked Ty in, making sure to catch Ty so the boy wouldn't go under again. Ty landed in Adam's arms with a gasp, and his eyes fluttered as he looked up. "That wasn't funny." Adam said as he gently lowered Ty into the water, keeping his arms around him as Ty waded gently.

"Your right, it was hilarious." Ty replied. Adam could feel the warmness of Ty on his arms that rested just above Ty's hip bones, and he blushed lightly. Ty must have seen this blush because he dipped his chin and turned a brighter scarlet. Hesitantly, Adam took his finger and put it under Ty's chin, lightly lifting Ty's face to his. He stared at Ty's chocolate eyes, and Ty turned redder, but didn't move away. He looked incredibly... cute... with his long hair laying around his shoulders, making the boy's cheekbones look more prominent and giving Ty a younger, softer look. Ty tipped his chin up at the older boy, and Adam leaned in.

"What in the Nether is going on out here?" Ty yanked backwards, breaking Adam's hold on him, and Ty went under the water. "Coward." Adam thought to himself as the older guy opened the glass doors and ran out, his hair stuck up in spikes where his fingers had ran through it. Adam swallowed, forcing down his embarrassment, and he turned to Seto with a straight face. He yawned to add more character.

"Swimming, what does it look like?" He said. Seto shot him a dubious look. " In you clothes?" "Yes. You haven't ever done anything odd in your life, have you Seto?" Adam asked. Seto spluttered, " Yes I have, and why in the Nether-? Never mind. What was all the screaming?" He asked as the terrified look faded from his wide eyes. Adam heard the water ripple behind him, and Ty swam up beside him, his legs churning the water slightly. Seto's eyes drifted to Ty, then back to Adam. "Long story." Both Adam and Ty muttered at the same time. Seto groaned and mumbled something about "5 year olds" before he turned away and headed back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Adam cleared his throat awkwardly as Ty pulled himself up on the land and got to his feet. He headed toward the door and grasped the handle. "Don't you dare..." Seto threatened through the door, and Ty flushed before walking to the pool house.

Adam pulled himself up out of the water and sat down on a beach chair. Ty came back out with two towels and tossed one at Adam, he didn't meet his eyes. Adam began drying his hair with the towel furiously, and when he was done, his hair stuck up in wild, fluffy curls. He grinned at himself before he peeled off his wet shirt that clung to him, then tossed it over the fence to dry beside him. He glanced over at Ty to see that the boy had already gotten his shirt off. Adam's eyes couldn't help but linger over Ty's chest that was decently muscled, despite the fact that he weighed nothing. Adam blushed and looked down so he wouldn't get caught. What is happening to him?

[...]

"Please, don't do dis." Ty whimpered. He was standing on the edge of a platform made of nether rack, Bodil was behind him, and he knew that the boy had TNT. They were stuck in one of Bodil's Nether-hole maps and everyone but Bodil was pissed. "Come on! That's not fair!" Jason yelled and Ty looked over to see Jerome grinning down at the spaceman who laid on the block below him. "Punch punch buddy." Jerome smiled and leapt to the block across the way. Jason grabbed his ankle midair and dragged him down to the floor below. "What the heck!" Jerome spluttered, and they started arguing, which resulted in both of them being throw into the lava below.

Bodil giggled and punched Ty, then leapt onto the next course. Ty staggered on the edge before diving backwards onto the ground, out of harms way. He ground his teeth together and got to his feet before following after Bodil. It wasn't soon after that they caught up to Adam, who was still destined to be the parkour king. He leapt into the air and grabbed ahold of the ladders that were attached to the wall before making his way slowly to the other course. His hands slipped nervously on the rungs, he was never good at ladder parkour. In fact, he hated it.

Bodil was climbing steadily after him, going quicker than the rest of them. "Who's the parkour king now?" Bodil said in his thick accent as he climbed around Adam, who was struggling to reach the other ladder that sat diagonally to him. "M-me." Adam stuttered as he groaned and in effort to reach Bodil. He swung his arm, trying to knock Bodil off, but he missed and lost his balance. Adam let out a squeak as he desperately fumbled for the ladder's rung, but he was met with air, and he plummeted downward toward the lava. "Help!" He shouted. Ty noticed two things at the same time. One, at that moment, Adam's amulet flashed brightly, quickly. And two, somehow Ty had seen a fire resistance potion that sat against the wall, discarded. He grabbed it, then yanked the cork out of the bottle and chugged half of it, then he dove off the ladders and toward the lava. "What in the Nether-?" Jerome exclaimed as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Fire, burning, pain. Notch the pain! Adam was blinded by the burning that covered his body. His head was above the lava, but he knew he was going to die, no one could survive this. Suddenly, Adam felt his head being forced back and something cold was forced down his throat. Slowly, but surely, the pain subsided and he felt himself being moved. He forced his eyes open to see that Ty was tiredly dragging him onto the nether rack, his clothes burning, but a faint orangish glow radiated of of him. He somehow had gotten a fire resistance potion. Ty collapsed next to him and began patting out the flames that were eating away at his shirt, along with Adam's.

Adam took a breath before forcing himself in a sitting position. Ty was still laying down, breathing deeply. "Are you ok?" Adam asked him. Ty sent him an amused look. "I don't know, your the one who fell into lava." He spit out quickly before he continued breathing rhythmically. "I'm fine, but you don't sound too great." Adam said as he got to his feet and grasped Ty's hand. He pulled the huffing boy to his feet with a smile. "Your heavy, don't you know?" Ty said with his cute little lopsided grin. To his dismay, and a bit of fear, Adam's heart fluttered. Neither one of them had let go of hands. Ty was still smiling as he stared at the liquid gol-eh...hem... BUDDER that ringed Adam's chocolate eyes. He was quite cute, no matter what Ty told himself. Ty's head tilted sideways as he stared at Adam, reminding Adam of a puppy.

"Hey LOVER BOYS! We have a map to finish!" Jerome yelled. Adam hastily let go of Ty's hand and turned to look up at the bacca, who was sitting on top of Jason. Jason's helmet was off and his face was red with the strain of trying to get Jerome off. Bodil was crouching on the edge of the mountain side, the lava glittering off his shades. Adam got to his feet, hauling Ty with him, then he grabbed his amulet. He tapped the front of it, waiting for the screen to come up. It didn't. He tapped it again roughly, banging the edge of it on his palm. He growled in frustration and glanced over at Ty. "Your going to have to teleport me. My amulet isn't working for some reason." Ty nodded at him, then disappeared. A moment later, Adam felt the familiar dizzy affect of teleportation as he appeared on the hill, next to Bodil and Ty. "Thanks." Adam muttered, glaring down at his necklace.

[...]

"We need to talk."

Ty cringed as he heard the familiar sound of Seto's voice behind him. He was sitting at the tv, not really paying any attention to what was on. "What's wrong?" Ty asked as he turned to face his friend. Seto gestured towards the Tv, " Well first of all, your watching Dora," Ty turned to the tv in disbelief and flushed before turning it off. "Second, you've been dragging yourself around like a lost puppy for the last few days. And third, the whole thing with Adam." Seto's eyes flashed slightly, and Ty gulped. Seto closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He stopped and opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you don't want to have this conversation, and I really don't either, but your driving me insane. What is going on with you two?" He demanded as his stare bored into Ty.

"I-I don't... I don't know." Ty muttered and he fell over onto his face, burying his head into the pillows. Seto sighed and sat down beside Ty, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you have... feelings... for Adam?" He asked. Ty muttered something into the pillow. "What?" Seto asked. Ty huffed and sat up, turning to face Seto, his face wet with beginning tears. "I said I d-don't know!" He cried. Seto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him close. Ty shook with his cries that were muffled into Seto's robe that he always wore. "Oh Ty. You should have told me. It's not that big of a deal." Seto murmured softly as he hugged him. "E-Easy for y-you to s-say. Your not the one who l-likes..." Ty trailed off, sniffling. Seto pushed Ty away lightly, placing his hands on Ty's shoulders and staring into Ty's eyes. "Ty, I have been your friend for a while now, and I know that I don't know everything about you. Even less that I know about Adam. But I do know how he looks at you-" "Like a f-freak." Ty cut him off and Seto shook his shoulders softly. "No, Ty. He looks at you like your his sun. You always make him happier as soon as you walk in the room. He'd be heartbroken if anything ever happened to you, and I know it would hurt you if he got hurt too. " Seto said. "I think... I t-think I love him Seto." Ty whispered. Seto hugged him again, harder than last time. "I know Ty, Notch I know. You really need to talk to him, please. I'll be right down the hall, but this is something you'll have to do yourself."

[...]

"Man... I just don't know."

"Did you check your files?"

"He already said that Quentin."

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"We all are. Try downloading the files again, It should send you to the correct place."

"I did. Twice. I even searched through all the IP addresses, then moved the files back. They still won't work."

"Is it a faulty address?"

"It couldn't be Jason, I downloaded it on Mitch's computer yesterday and they worked just fine."

"Since when did you use my computer?"

"Sorry..."

Adam ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the banner on his screen, saying that his files did not exist. They had been trying to get a stupid resource pack and mod downloaded to the correct file for hours. For some reason, the files weren't downloading correctly. Adam's hand came down on the table. "Guys, lets just forget it for right now. I'll have Seto look at my computer later, maybe I have a virus or something." He said and relieved murmurs came from the speakers on the desk. Adam had been Skypeing Jason, Quentin, Mitch, and Jerome for help on the files. It still wasn't working correctly, and he needed it all downloaded by tomorrow so it would render in his world for their video. A knock came from the door, and Adam looked up. "Excuse me for a moment guys, I'm needed." He got up from the table and opened his door to find Ty, his body stiff with nerves. "Can I.. talk to you?" Ty asked softly. "Of course." and Adam stepped away from the door before sitting down on his bed. Ty shut the door before joining Adam. "I came to tell you that I... I... mmmfff yyiuu." Ty mumbled. Adam leaned closer as he searched Ty's eyes for a hint to what he said. "What? I didn't catch any of that." Adam murmmered softly. " I said I... llrrvvvmm yrrrrmm." Ty dipped his head away from Adam. "Ty, speak English. I don't speak shy." Adam chuckled lightly as he watched the boy stumble over his words. "I said... I love you."

Adam's heart, he swore, froze. It went completely silent as Ty's face flushed and he looked down at his hands. A single tear slid off his nose and landed on his palm. Ty knew this would happen, he knew that it was going to be awkward and he knew he was going to regret it. "Im sorry." Ty whispered and got to his feet. Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, before Ty found lips being crashed to his. He gasped in surprise but didn't fight as Adam wrapped his arms around him. He found his hands tangling themselves in the chocolate ringlets of Adam's hair, and Adam's breath caught lightly before he kissed Ty harder. It was Ty who broke away for air, half collapsed on Adam as he tried to catch his breath. Adam buried his face in Ty's hair. "Oh my Notch Ty... my Notch." Adam laughed lightly, almost a giggle. Ty smiled slightly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He loved Adam... he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore.

"What in the actual fuck-?"

Ty shot up at the voice, and was met with the wide eyed looks of Jason, Mitch, Jerome and Quentin who were gathered around the camera, staring in disbelief. Jerome was the first to speak, a grin lighting up his face. "Skylox! I KNEW IT MITCH! I TOLD YA!" Jerome shouted happily and danced around. Ty's mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words, but failed miserably. So instead he looked at Adam, and they both said the same thing everyone in the room was thinking.

"Shit."

* * *

_**Well ok then. Let the Skylox flow. This will probably continue on for another chapter or two (With a few break chapters in between) and there will be a few more Missy stories too, mostly because I have been tossing around some ideas and I'm stuck on one. Sorry if the kissing scene was odd, but I have never kissed anyone in my life (Don't boo me. I want to be picky and find the correct person and blah blah) so I used my knowledge of book references and other fanfictions to get a sort of... mood. Well... I quess I will see you next chapter.**_

_**MissInvisible Over and Out!**_


	9. Maps & Monsters (1)

**Ok, the whole "turning the characters into dragons" was an Idea purely made by Coldstone4815. I own nothing but Missy, Rubix, and the horses mentioned. Reminder that this is a new chapter, so it is not effected by any other chapters before, besides maybe the first few Missy chapters. So yeah. No Skylox, maaaayyyybbbbbeeeee a bit of Merome if that's how you take it. Thanks for reading.**

Adam stared uncertainly at the large metal barn that towered in front of him. Though the building was insanely large, he couldn't help but feel as if the area was peaceful. Shaking his head at the map in his hand, he dropped it and pushed the wooden door open that led to a room full of disorganized chests. On top of chests, and hanging out of them, were multiple saddles that were sunbleached and dusty. On the walls hung bridles of many sizes and types. Name tags rested above each set of tack, and large pads were hung over any available space. Feeling a bit cramped, Adam pushed open another screen door that led to what was apparently a stable. Four wooden stalls were sat side-by-side down a concrete aisle, facing a large metal door that was pulled back to allow access to a path that led to a large, flat, dirt lot and a field surrounded by fencing. He glanced into the nearest stalls to see a sleepy-eyed brown and white horse, and a wild-eyed pony who shrank away from him in fear. He frowned slightly, he didn't exactly have a good history with horses. Those stories normally always ended with him being suffocated in a wall, but that wasn't important at the moment.

The other two stalls were dark and empty, so Adam walked out of the door and into the sunlight. He squinted out into the field to see the large, hulking figure of a brown horse laying next to a small, black figure. Panic seized in his chest and he jumped over the fence, completely ignoring the fact that there was a gait a few blocks down. He began yelling frantically as he realized it was Missy, who laid, stretched out in the grass. Her eyes were closed and she had a pained grimace on her face." Is she hurt? She isn't moving! " Adam thought to himself as he ran at the horse, waving his arms. The horse heaved itself up quickly, eyes rolling in fear as it tried to back up. Instead it reared straight up into the air. All Adam saw was hooves flailing in his face, and he was suddenly on the ground.

**(Missy's POV :P)**

It was dark, that much I knew. I also knew that something, or someone was behind me. So naturally, I turned, but was met with a reflection of myself. I jumped back in surprise as I stared at myself, then subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. A loud screeching suddenly filled the air and I clamped my hands over my ears as a large crack formed and fanned out over the mirror, turning my reflection into a mangled shape. Then the glass shattered onto the ground, and a shadow leapt forward from where the mirror once was, grabbing me. It began strangling me, I couldn't breath, I couldn't get away. I clutched at my throat as I tried to pry away the invisible hands, I couldn't... so I screamed.

**(End Of Dream)**

This was a different type of screaming. I sat up in a panic to see my horse rearing straight up into the air, and Adam on the ground. Wait…. Adam!? I jumped to my feet and slid in between Adam and the horse, before placing my hand on the horse's shoulder. "Hey….hey… easy baby….shhh. Your ok…. it's ok….. Hush a bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little ba-by…." I began singing as the horse dropped down onto all fours and backed up slowly. I followed, keeping a comforting hand on his chest, before I placed my other hand on his forehead and began massaging the backwards c that sat in the middle. Slowly, but surely, he lowered his head and shut his eyes, before cocking his back foot and falling asleep."Good Sky…. good baby….. easy Skylar." I whispered then backed away and yanked a startled Adam to his feet. I pulled him roughly up the hill and out of the field. I released him and turned around to stare at him. "What in the Nether were you thinking!" I yelled and he looked taken back. " I thought you were hurt, how do you think it looks when I come out to find you laying in a field next to a large horse?" He asked as he splayed his hands out. "I didn't even know you were here. And I was sleeping you idiot!" I said with a huff. He grinned at me. "Why were you sleeping with a horse?" He asked, and I blushed slightly. "He's injured. It keeps him calm when I'm around him. I just happened to fall asleep. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as he fiddled with his amulet. "I came to see if you wanted to do a parkour map with me, and the rest of the crew."

I shook my head quickly. "Oh no… no no. I can't parkour." I said and walked into the barn. I heard him following behind me quickly. "Wait…. please? Come on, when was the last time you played a game?" he asked. I immediately remembered the Draw My Block game that I won with Rubix about….. a uh…. month ago… "Ok, so it's been a while. But still, I can't parkour." I said to him as I slid the bolt back on my brown and white horse's stall. "And neither can Quentin, but he has a ton of fun with it. Plus, were all there to help if you need it. PPPPPllllllleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee?" He dragged out as he clasped his hands together and knelt onto the concrete floor. I glared down at him and he stuck out his bottom lip, then gave me his best puppy-dog eyes. I looked away and grabbed the nearest halter when whimpering noises filled the aisleway. I looked back over at him with an "are you serious" look and he just stared at me. I impatiently blew a strand of hair out of my face and sighed. "Fine." I muttered and he got to his feet with a smile. "I knew you couldn't resist." he smirked and I scoffed. "Yeah, right. Fine. But hey, can my brother come?" I put the halter on my horse and led him out to the paddock. As soon as I released him through the gate, he trotted down to my other horse, who looked up sleepily and they rubbed noses.

Adam came to stand beside me, where he rested his arms on the fence. "I didn't know you had a brother, but whatever. So, um... the horse...Sky…. really?" I blushed again as he grinned at me and began typing on his amulet . "Hey, he came with that name! I didn't choose it." he laughed and I could tell he didn't believe me. I tapped a few buttons on my headset and sent a message to Rubix, telling him where we would be. "So, you said he's injured. What's wrong?" I immediately felt the laughter drain out of me, being replaced by anger. I think Adam noticed, because he leaned away from the fence and turned to face me. " His old owners were idiots and forgot to shut the gate to his field. He got out and went into their old cow field and got trapped in barbed wire. He cut his legs up real bad, and they didn't even call a vet. He has a huge, gaping wound in his front leg that needed stitches, that he didn't get, so it will take a long time to heal." I could feel my eyes blazing and I closed them as I slowly calmed myself. "Thats horrible, I'm sorry." He said quietly and I nodded slightly. I then shook my head and grabbed his arm. "Come on, lets go do that stupid map." He brightened slightly and we began walking down the road. I matched my strides with his as my arms swung loosely at my sides.

He smiled and turned around before jogging backwards and grinning goofily. I laughed and ran to catch up when a searing pain shot through my abdomen. I doubled over and came to a halt, and I heard Adam stop a ways down. He ran back to me and I groaned as the pain got worse. "Missy? What's wrong?" He asked, worry clear in his voice. A wave of nausea rolled over me and I found myself falling sideways onto the ground. Adam lunged to catch me, then froze before falling down himself, and yelping in pain. "A-Adam!" I wailed as I clutched at the grass in pain. He found my hand and grasped my fingers tightly, almost painfully, but the pain spreading throughout my body was too blinding to really tell. Then, the pain was gone, and darkness developed me.

[...]

**(Adam's POV hehehe)**

I groaned and sat up stiffly, blinking. The pain was gone, what in the Nether happened? I tried to stand, then fell over backwards. I squealed in surprise when I realized I couldn't stand straight, and my legs felt really... weird... What the heck!? I looked around for Missy, once I remembered exactly what happened, and I was met with a scaly, curled up figure. "Missy!" I shouted lightly, the word coming out strangled, wrong and inhuman, then the figure groaned before unfolding itself and getting to its feet. My eyes widened and I gasped before backpedaling quickly as it yawned and shook itself. I cowered. It looked at me, crystal blue eyes staring with uncertainty and a bit of fear. "What the- ?" It exclaimed in a weird growl-ish language that I surprisingly understood. "You-your a dr-dragon!" I exclaimed with a yelp that sounded seemingly the same. "So are you!" She yelled in the same tongue, I couldn't seem to form human words as her head tilted downwards to stare at herself. She jerked lightly as her tail whipped angrily, and her huge blue wings fanned out beside her. They were lined with dark-purple claw marks that matched the swirls that covered her scaled body. Her stomach, chest, and neck plates were the color of budder, along with the wraps on her front legs. The horns on her head, her nose, and her spikes along her back and tail were the same blue as her wings, but the sharp end of her tail was purple. Feathers striped with purple and budder lined her fetlocks. For some reason, she also had a saddle strapped to her back, held on by a blue stone, and a bridle on her head. The reins hung loosely on her neck and she shook her head, tossing her blonde mane out of her eyes, making the beads strung on her horns rattle together.

She jerked away in fear and her eyes grew wide as she stood up and backed away from me. Her tail smacked the ground and then curled around her back leg. "W-what's happening!" She cried and her nostrils flared before steam rolled out of them. Her eyes narrowed on the mist and she shook her head, making it disappear. She stretched out a blue wing and curled it in front of her, staring at it in fear, then pumping it slightly. Wind caught the edge of it and she snapped it back to her side before she was blown away. Her neck stretched down to pull on the wraps on her legs and she growled before sticking both of her wings and beating the air many times, immediately being lifted a few feet into the air. She tucked her wings back to her sides and dropped onto the ground with a heavy thump. The spikes on her back, neck, and tail quivered as she sat back on her haunches and lifted up her front feet, starring at her claws in horror. "What do we d-do!" She roared loudly, then clamped her hands over her snout, closing her mouth and laying flat onto the ground. I walked over to her and draped a wing over her back comfortably. "Hey, chill. It's ok. I bet this is just a dream, ok? Come on-" I grabbed the edge of her wing and lifted her into a sitting position. She uncovered her mouth and let out a shuddering sigh. "Ok...ok...ok... Breath..." She muttered as she rubbed the scales on the side of her head. "Good." I said with a grin and flicked her horn. She opened her eyes and batted my hand away. I laughed and danced around her, pricking at her spikes. She growled and whirled in a circle, swatting at me and missing. Finally, she pounced and tackled me to the ground. "See, I knew you had it in you." I chuckled and she sat back on her haunches with a grin and a roll of her eyes.

"Ok. Um, what do I look like?" I asked as I got up and tried to twist myself around, but my neck apparently was not as long as hers. "Uh, like me," she got up, easily circling me. Then she lifted her hand and flicked one of my spikes on my back gently with a little claw. A tingling went through me and I jumped backwards as my wings flared out. "How did you-" "Let's just say that I've fought the Ender Dragon more times than I can count." She explained quickly as she peered at my wings. "Ok? So you have the same horns as me, and the same scales on your nose, but black, and your wings are completely black. The wraps on your legs, the end of your tail, your spikes, and your chest, neck, and stomach plates are budder. You have purple swirls, like me. Your claws are red, and you have a saddle too. But your stone is red. Oh, and you have the same wild, unruly hair." She smirked slightly as she tucked her wings to her sides and sat down, satisfied.

I reached up to run my claws through my ringlets."Ok... second question. How in the nether did this happen!?" I exclaimed as I carefully got to my feet and began slowly pacing, focusing on where my feet fell. "Hey, don't look at me. I have no clue, I just know that it hurt like a son of a glitch. But this is pretty sweet if I say so myself." She grinned at me and tossed her head again, making the beads rattle. "No, it's not. We need to find the others and see what's going on." I said and stopped in front of her, she nodded and stood, stretching her wings. "Well, let's go." With that, she flapped her wings twice and leapt into the air. She held herself up with ease. "Wait... were flying? I don't know how to fly!" I exclaimed up at her. "Aw come on! Just jump and flap!" She urged as she flapped her wings with a few, mighty beats and I jumped up into the air, then beat the wind with my large wings. Quickly, I face planted. I growled and picked myself up off the ground, and I could hear Missy roaring with laughter above me. "Haha, laugh at the idiot why don't you?" I called with annoyance clear in my voice.

"S-sorry. You just look so r-ridiculous." She giggled and dropped back down onto the ground. "Says the person who just nearly had a mental breakdown a moment ago." I muttered but she didn't hear me. After gaining control of herself, she kneeled down and flattened out her wings at her sides. "Hop on, we'll get there faster." She said. I shook my head at her. "Nuh-uh. Im like, 3 feet taller and longer than you. There is no way you can carry me and fly at the same time." I backed away from her. She rolled her eyes and shot me a glare. "Try me." She growled. I shot her a doubtful look, then uncertainly, I walked over to her and climbed onto her back. She easily got to her feet and snapped her wings straight out. "Please, be careful. I've never ridden a dragon before." I said as my claws gripped onto her saddle. "Yeah, and I've never flown before." I yelped as she shot up into the sky, her wings creating a large draft that ripped at my wings. I curled them closer to my side as I hugged my tail around me, trying my best to stay out of her way, knowing there was no turning back now.

[...]

"Look out and see if you can see anyone else on our way to the map, that's probably where everyone else will be." She yelled over the sound of her wings. I nodded and lifted my head off of the saddle as I stretched to look over her shoulder. I quickly realized that it was a mistake when I saw how high up we were. I jerked backwards and buried my snout under my arm. "Adam?" Missy said as she felt my weight shift. She tilted her head sideways to peer back at me and I could tell she was smiling. "Your afraid of heights?" She asked doubtfully. I nodded sullenly and she chuckled before she turned around and continued to fly.

A few moments later, I felt her flight path change, and we were suddenly flying down. I looked up and briefly caught a glimpse of tree tops before she reached the ground. She folded her wings in and promptly dumped me in the dirt, and I hissed in annoyance. "The teleport is over there. Let's just hope it works." She muttered, ignoring me and walking stiffly over to the button before pressing it with her muzzle. Then she was gone. I clambered unsteadily over to where she disappeared and followed her actions. I then found myself being teleported also, so I clenched my eyes shut and curled my wings to my sides as tight as they would go. I didn't open them until I felt ground underneath my feet. I glanced around, happy to find that the map Jason had chosen just happened to be a bunch of different biomes. Along with the different biomes was half of team crafted. Jerome, Mitch, some guy I bet is Missy's brother, Jason, and Quentin were sitting around comfortably, as if being a dragon was an everyday thing. It seems as if Ian and Ty were missing.

Jason was looking at his feet sheepishly, his orange wings drooping on the grass of the field biome. I walked over to him and he looked up. "Did you have something to do with this?" I asked and he closed his eyes, then opened his mouth. He didn't get a chance to answer before the sound of splashing water caught our attention and his eyes shot open. We looked over to the water biome where Quentin leapt onto the shore, the orange gills on his cheeks puffing out in annoyance. "Yes he does. In fact, it's him we have to blame." Quentin snarled as he shook the water from his blue, slick skin. "Look, I didn't realize it had a bug-" "And you have yet to fix it." Jason started but Quentin cut him off. "I'd fix it if I knew how." Jason growled as he got to his feet and stalked over to the Mudkip. "If you didn't know how, then you shouldn't have installed it anyway!" Quentin yelled and his tail smacked the water in anger. "Who else was going to do it? You? I'm not going to trust a damn fish to do a humans job." Jason smirked. Quentin's irises turned black and the gills on his neck, back, and tail stood straight up.

"I'm a fucking _AMPHIBIAN_!" He screeched and a jet of water shot out from his mouth. It hit Jason square in the chest, sending him flying into a stone wall. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and Quentin huffed before he went after Jason again. Quicker than I thought possible, a blue blur shot forward and was crouched in front of Jason. I quickly realized it was Missy, and she looked puny next to Quentin's large frame. He snarled at her and she returned it with a bare of her teeth. "Back _off_ Quentin." She warned and his tail hit the ground again, making it shake with the strength he had. It might have just been a sign of annoyance, but apparently Missy's brother took it as a threat. Somehow, he was the largest one here. He stood a good 13 feet tall, about 12 feet long. He stood between Missy and Quentin, his grey tail flickin in a warning.

"I would go back to your water if I was you." He threatened, and surprisingly, Quentin immediately stepped back, bowing his head, and diving into the water. He didn't resurface. I turned and ran over to Jason, who was in a sitting position with his wings wrapped around himself. His tail smacked the rocks with a timed beat and he had his muzzle hidden beneath his wing. "Are you ok, Jason?" I asked and his wings shifted slightly. "I'm fine." But he sniffled. I used the small, hooked spike on the end of my wing to gently pull his wings away from himself. He looked up at me, the scales under his eyes damp. "Look, I don't know if what Quentin said is true, but look around," I lifted my wing, directing his attention to the dragons around us. Jerome, a big furry dragon, was pinned to the ground with an amused expression on his face as Mitch sat on top of him, growling playfully. Quentin was swimming amazingly fast under the large sheet of water across from us. Missy was on her brother's back, biting at his ear just to annoy him, and he was trying to throw her off gently.

"Everyone here is happy," maybe not Quentin but that's his own fault. "They're practically giddy with the fact they are dragons. Their tougher than they were as humans, and their happy." I told him and the ears on his head swiveled forward. "I g-guess your right. Being a dragon IS kind of cool. I just wish that I had gotten ahold of someone when I realized that the morph mod was malfunctioning." He said and he got to his feet, tucking his wings back to his sides. "Wait... why did you download the morph mod?" I asked as he walked toward the Nether biome. "It was supposed to be a surprise, so we could parkour as anything we want. I thought something was wrong when I downloaded the files, but it seemed to fix itself. Then I tried to move the files to this world, and the game crashed. Then I blacked out. I had to pull off my roof just to get out when I woke up. But I don't know how to switch us back." He chuckled lightly.

"Technically it isn't your fault. You didn't know that the files were wrong, you were trying to help us. Anyone could have made that mistake-" I was interrupted by the sound of the teleportation device, and I looked up to see Ty being spit out onto the dirt. A second later, Ian dropped out on top of him. Ty groaned and stood up, shoving Ian off of him. He stretched out his wings and shook himself, shaking off any dust from his perfectly white scales. His neck, back, and tail were lined with neon green stripes, and his legs along with his spikes were purple. On the end of his tail was a small green-and-black striped ball that lit up when he looked over at me and Jason. He easily walked over to us and sat down, Ian, who was completely black, following uncertainly. Ty glanced in between us before focusing solely on Jason. "So... Why are we dragons?"

[...]

**(Jerome's POV eh... why not?)**

It was late out, and everyone was tired. I was up in a tree, resting easily on the dead center of the top. The breeze blew across the sky lightly, fluffing up my fur, and I looked down to see Jason blowing gusts of wind at the water, creating small waves that lapped at Quentin, who was asleep on the other side of the shore. I'd soon figured out that each of us seemed to have a special type of... power? I mean, Quentin had an incredible pressure of water he could spit out, along with the ability to swim with super speed, Jason had wind strong enough to lift a building, I found out I could create an earthquake if I roared, the little blue dragon that came with Sky had yet to do anything besides being insanely fast on foot, and while flying. Even the huge dragon she was sitting atop of hadn't bothered to do anything but follow her around. Sky hadn't even attempted yet, much to my surprise, and Mitch spit out some weird lava/fire mixture that hurt like the Nether if you got hit by it. Ty could momentarily blind you and turn you deaf if he roared, and Ian could somehow turn transparent and go through freaking walls!

I, for one, thought that all of this was incredible. I mean, who wouldn't want to be able to cause a freaking earthquake?! That's SWEET! As I was thinking through the possibilities of what we all could do, I heard a large sneeze and a crash of lightning. My head shot up and I glanced up at the sky, it was clear besides the purple clouds of the setting sun. I looked down to where Mitch sat under my tree, and he was laying flat on his stomach. "What in the heck are you doing!?" He exclaimed and I got to my feet before jumping off of the tree and gliding down beside him. As I landed, I was aware of the smell of burning wood, and I glanced at the tree behind me to see that its bark was cracked halfway up the side, the edges burnt pitch-black. Adam was standing protectively beside the little blue-black-purple dragon who sat, slumped on the ground with her wings folded over her head. The large dragon was laying on the nether rack close by, watching the little dragon with a startled look."S-sorry." She murmured lightly and the large dragon nodded his head at her before warbling softly.

Adam sighed and nosed her shoulder lightly before he walked over to the tree and sat down underneath it. "Well, now I know what special thing we do." Adam murmured as he glanced at her again. So that's what her name is. Missy. "Sorry... I didn't mean to hit the tree." Missy said softly and she got up. Dragging her wings on the ground, she walked over to the big dragon who lifted up a wing and she laid down beside him. She rumbled contently at the lava-heated ground and the big dragon draped his wing over her, completely hiding her from our sight. "She didn't mean to, she sneezed." Adam murmured as he rested his head on his legs, eyes closed. "So lesson of the day, don't sneeze? " Mitch asked with a grin, and Adam just rumbled in reply. I sighed and shook myself lightly before I spread my wings and flew back up to my tree. I landed on my center bed and curled myself into a ball, closing my eyes, the wind still cutting through my fur. I soon heard the sound of wings beating above me and I grimaced as the wind picked up. "This tree is taken." I murmured and the dragon landed a few feet from me.

"I know." He said softly, and I glanced up at the familiar sound of his voice. His red-blotched coat glowed slightly, probably something to do with his fire-type. His eyes were dark with sleep. "Oh, hey Biggums." I said and he curled up next to me, his hot skin making me feel comfortably warm. He rested his head on my shoulder blade and I could feel the vibrations from his low grumble. I curled one of my furry wings over his body, keeping him close and he smiled lightly. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you would be sleeping in the Nether biome." I said, and his wings rose and fell with a shrug. "I normally stay with you anytime we go somewhere, and just because were dragons doesn't make a difference, does it?" He questioned, his voice gravelly with sleep. "No." I said and he sighed, then closed his eyes. "Plus you looked cold. Jerome?" He asked lightly. "Yeah buddy?" "No matter what you become, you'll always be my dirty, stinking Bacca." Mitch murmured. I waited a few moments, then smiled as I heard a light snore come from the red dragon, and I used my wing to pull him closer to me. He hummed in his sleep, and buried his snout into my fur. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my Biggums." I whispered, and rested my head back on my legs. "G'night buddy, _don't let the Ender Dragons bite_." And I closed my eyes.


	10. Budder & Buddy (Arch Part 3)

Adam had his face buried in his pillow, sighing heavily. As soon as he and Ty muttered the last word, Ty had lunged for the mouse before disconnecting the skype call. Then he had ran out of the room to Notch knows where. Adam did know that he heard a car start, so he had a feeling Ty left. To his distaste, He was worried about Ty. He wasn't really sure if he kissed Ty... Or Ty kissed him, and it was slowly driving him insane. He wasn't gay... was he? No... That's not possible. But, why does he... does like Ty like he does? No. He doesn't like Ty... H-he can't! But, he might... Ugh. Notch, it was all just too confusing.

[...]

He glared at the road over the steering wheel of the Volvo, long brown strands of hair in his face. He tossed them behind his ear carelessly as he floored it down the highway, swerving around an angry driver in a Ford Explorer. The driver flipped him off, and he returned it with a bare of his teeth, then gunned it up an exit. He didn't bother to slow going around the corners, earning the sound of screeching tires and angry cursing. Though his hectic drive turned to an abrupt stop as the car in front of him randomly swerved into the other lane, hitting a car head on. He slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel as he tried to avoid the crash, and he fish tailed, spinning wildly. He heard a crunch of metal, and in panic, he grabbed the emergency brake, which caused the car to come to a slamming halt.

(Ty's POV) whaaaat? XD

I jerked forward, smashing my head against the steering wheel and, if it wasn't for the seatbelt, I probably would have gone through the window. I clutched my head and wailed softly, before pulling my hands away and staring at the blood on my palms in disgust. Flashing lights pulled up beside me and I found my door being opened and a hand shoving me back into the seat. "Sir? Did you hit your head?" A strong voice asked. "Y-yeah." I murmured as I forced my eyes open, but was met with a blinding red light so I shut them again. "Ok Sir, please don't move. We're going to have someone come and get you, were taking you to the hospital. What's your name?" He asked and i felt fingers lightly touch my forehead and I flinched, then they were gone. "Tyler Ellis." I think he nodded. "Do you have someone we can call?" He asked, and I blindly felt for my phone next to me. I realized it was on the floor.

"My phone," I croaked weakly and I felt the seat move lightly as the person reached over and grabbed it. "C-call Seto." I said as I stuttered over my words. They came out a bit slurred and I hoped he got the gist. "Sir? I need you to stay awake. Come on.." He tapped my cheek lightly but I didn't respond. "Stay with me, kid. Wake up." As much as I wanted to, which was little, I could not open my eyes. It was as if they were weighed down. The sirens, and the man's voice seemed to drift away, why am I so sleepy?

[...]

(Back to 3rd person)

Seto had his hands gripping his hair as he glared at the screen in front of him, desperately trying to memorize the lists of command block addresses. He wasn't succeeding. Suddenly, his phone rang, yanking him from his focus, and he lifted his hand before flicking his wrist, earning a click from the phone. "Hello?" He muttered without glancing at the machine. "This is Sacara Hospital. May I talk to Seto Sorcerer?" A lady's voice rang from the other line. At the mention of hospital, Seto turned and got to his feet. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Speaking." He murmured lightly as he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh. It seems that Mr. Tyler Ellis has been in a car accident, and is staying with us here in the hospital." Seto froze. "What?!" He screeched into the phone. There was a loud bang from somewhere in the house, and his door flew open, revealing Adam who stumbled in with a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" Adam said as he glanced quickly around the room. Seto shot him a glare and waved away the question with his hand. "What happened?" Seto demanded into the phone, and was met with the clicking of computer keys. "We're not completely sure Sir, we think he swerved to avoid a different car crash, and hit his head on the wheel. He's knocked out, but luckily he escaped with just a minor concussion and a few bumps and bruises." Seto sighed in relief and his fists unclenched as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "Oh my Notch... can we see him?" Seto asked lightly, and he heard a whimper from Adam, who was watching his every move with a worried look on his face. "Absolutely. You can come visit him now." Seto didn't bother to say goodbye as he slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys off the table. "What's happening, Seto?" Adam asked. "Ty." Was all Seto had to mutter before Adam was on his feet, and running toward the car.

[...]

Adam was pacing, up and down the hall in front of Ty's room. Seto was sitting in the chair in front of the door, his head in his hands. "What the hell was he thinking?" Seto muttered. Adam paused for a second before nervously beginning to pace again, distracted. "How was he when he came to your room?" Seto asked suddenly. "Um... He was fine..." Adam said lightly. Seto seemed to go ridged before he picked up his head and stared directly at Adam. "He didn't...say anything? Tell you anything?" He had a quizzical expression on his face and he moved his hands as he spoke. "Why do you ask?" Adam whispered cautiously as his eyes narrowed behind the shades that still sat, perched, on the bridge of his nose.

Seto sighed impatiently. "Adam, just tell me the truth. He already spoke to me." Seto said impatiently. Adam's eyes widened and he swallowed, then sighed and stopped next to Seto, where he dropped to the floor against the wall. "Well, He came in and wanted to talk to me, so we sat down on my bed. He kept mumbling and I couldn't understand him, but I finally got him to speak. He said he... he loved me." Adam whispered the last part as he shut his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees. "And... What did you say?" Seto urged. Adam shook his head, "I didn't." Seto groaned and dropped his head back into his hands. "What were you thi-" "I kissed him. I think." Adam said, interrupting Seto, who became still, then lifted up his head again. "You kissed him... you think. Then what?" Seto asked with a frown. "Well... you see I was on Skype with the Team and I kinda... sorta forgot to hang up?" Adam answered with what sounded like a question. "So, they saw? " Adam nodded. "Oh Notch. That's why Ty ran out! He must have been scared what everyone was going to think, he's not as brave as you are, you know." Seto said as he kicked the floor lightly.

"Well everyone just kinda stared, besides Jerome who was yelling 'Skylox' like an idiot. But that whole 'Merome' thing is probably the reason for that." "Wait, I didn't know that Merome was an actual thing. They're together?" Seto asked as he stared at Adam. "Nah, but they might as well be. " Adam said as he got to his feet and resumed pacing.

It was silent besides the sound of heart monitors and random beeps from other machines. Seto shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He never liked hospitals, and since he could create any type of potion, there wasn't any reason for it to ever occur that he needed mundane help. Sure, he didn't mind mundanes. Most of his friends were mundanes anyway, but it still felt weird being the only one with magic. "When are they going to let us see him?" Adam groaned, making Seto jump. He shrugged and sighed before sitting back and putting his hands behind his head against the wall. "Hey, do you think maybe you should call Jerome and Mitch and have them come over this weekend? Maybe that will make Ty not feel so... alone." Seto suggested. "Wait, why?" "I was just thinking-" "We aren't a thing, Seto. I don't even know if he actually likes me." lies " I don't know if I actually like him! It's all just too confusing right now." Adam sounded defensive as he glared at the sorcerer. "Look, I'm not saying anything about your... predicament. But it would really benefit Ty if you had the boys come over. If they are... gay... maybe Ty wouldn't feel so alone. Anyway, you miss them too, don't you?" Seto stared at Adam, judging. "Fine. Whatever you say." Adam muttered as he gave in, and picked up his phone.

[...]

"Ok, you can come in now. He's awake." Ty heard the nurse say from outside his door. He looked up sleepily as Adam and Seto walked in. Adam's face was flushed, and Seto looked sick as they stared at the bandage wrapped around Ty's head. Seto walked over and sat down on the end of Ty's bed and glared at him. "What, in the Nether, were you THINKING!" He shouted lightly. "What did I do? I d-don't remember." Ty admitted. It wasn't a lie, he didn't actually remember much of what happened. Seto's mouth opened slightly, before he snapped it shut. "Ty, what do you remember?" Adam said as he sat down next to Ty. "I-I remember talking to-... to Seto. Then, I think I went to find you. I don't know anything passed that." Ty murmured. Adam groaned and put his head in his hands. "Amnesia." He muttered and Ty grimaced. "What happened?" He asked. Adam took one hand away from his face and indicated Seto, who shot him a dirty look. "Well... you left the house in the car and... and you just left. You didn't tell either of us where you were going. All I know is that I got a call from the hospital saying that you were here with a minor concussion and that you had been in a car crash." Seto filled in around anything to do with Adam, who gave him a grateful glance. "Oh no, is the car ok?" Ty asked with real concern. Seto let out a strangled laugh while Adam looked plain pissed. "Do you think we really care about a stupid car? This," Seto said as he grabbed Ty's head lightly, "You. This is what we care about." Ty's cheeks briefly turned pink, and he smiled. Adam put his head back into his hands.

"We can replace a car. We can't replace you." Seto murmured softly and patted Ty's hand. "Thanks. Still, I hope I didn't crash the car." Ty said with a grin. "Forget the car. We need to get you outta here." Adam said as he dropped his hands and got to his feet. "Agreed. I'll find the doctor." Seto said as he got to his feet and walked to the door. "No need, I'm here." Said a voice as the door opened, making Seto jump back so he wasn't hit in the face. A tall man dressed in white walked in with a clipboard in hand. He briefly glanced at the boys before his eyes dropped to his clipboard. "Tyler Ellis." He said loudly. "Right he-" "Minor concussion, slight case of amnesia. You'll take 3 of these painkillers a day for 5 weeks." The doctor cut Ty off and threw a bottle of pills at Adam, who narrowly missed catching them. The doctor looked up with a blank stare and turned, before walking out into the hallway and heading down to a different patient.

The door clicked shut and Seto looked over at Ty, who had a bewildered look on his face. "Well. He's kind." Adam muttered and walked over to a drawer in the wall that sat adjacent to Ty. He pulled out the clothes and grimaced as he saw that they were cut up, dirty, and coated in dry blood. "Well that's fan-friggin-tastic." He said and dropped them in the trash. "Seto, you think you can help him?" Adam asked impatiently and Seto shot him a glare. "What do I look like, a walking Walmart?" Seto said irritably. "No, but you could at least wave your hands around, say 'bippity boppity boo' or whatever the fudge you do and we can get out of here." Adam replied, his voice cold. "You know what-?" Seto started as he went to get up off the bed, but Ty grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Stop it. I'm tired of fighting, cut it out or we aren't going to get anywhere." Ty said and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Luckily, the nurses put him in shorts and an oversized t-shirt instead of a gown.

Ty got to his feet, and immediately fell forward. Adam grabbed him at the last second, and balanced him. Ty's cheeks flushed. "Sorry, haven't exactly been walking around since I got here." He said and Adam smirked. A light knock sounded on the door, and all three guys glanced at it. "Come in." Seto said cautiously and it opened a bit, before a small, pixie-like girl with long brown hair walked in. Her facial expression was nervous, but her eyes were kind. "Sorry to intrude. I thought Mr. Ellis may need clothing to go home in." She said as she held out a small, neat stack of fabric. Ty gave her a small, sweet smile and nodded his thanks before taking them from her, and she ducked her head as she ran from the room. Adam's eyes followed her as she went. "Well. That was awkward." He murmured and Seto nodded. Adam helped Ty limp towards the bathroom. "Seto, call and see what happened to the car." Ty said. Seto rolled his eyes. "Shut up about the damn car." Adam muttered, and the door slammed shut.

[...]

"Ty...Ty wake up. Were home. Ty. WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Adam yelled at Ty, who was laying out on the back seat of Adam's car. He jolted awake, groaning at the searing pain that shot through his head. Adam gave him a worried look as he glanced over his shoulder down the road, then helped Ty into a sitting position. Ty silently thanked him, and climbed from the car before grasping onto the door to steady himself. Seto got out from the passenger side and sent Adam a look before stalking off into the house and shutting himself into his room. Adam shook his head as his gaze settled on the struggling boy, so he sighed and knocked Ty's feet out from under him. Ty gasped and waved his arms as he tried to regain his balance, preparing himself to hit the ground. But he found Adam's arms cradled underneath, ready to catch him. Adam laughed at Ty's bewildered expression and carried him towards the house. "I could have walked myself." Ty muttered as he folded his arms across his chest and stuck out his bottom lip like a stubborn child.

"Says the person who can barely stand up by himself." Adam said with a grin, and Ty opened his mouth to argue, then shut it before looking away with a scowl. "That's what I thought." Adam said, and Ty beat him once on the chest.

[...]

Adam glanced up from his phone, someone was knocking on the door. Ty had his feet in Adam's lap as he stared, unseeing, at the TV that was on an old re-run of Pokemon. But he looked up also. "Who's at the door?" Ty asked as Adam lifted up his feet and got up. Adam didn't respond, but he smirked as his hand found the doorknob. Ty sat up as Adam opened the door, and his eyes widened as he saw a furry animal in a suit step through the doorway, with a struggling Canadian in tow. "Heyooo!" Jerome shouted as released Mitch and yanked Adam into a big, fluffy hug. Mitch dusted off the front of his jacket and gave Adam a smile, then went over to sit by Ty. "Hey dood." He said with a grin as he patted Ty's head. Ty grimaced slightly as pain shot through his forehead, and he felt Mitch's hand being pulled away, a bigger hand being placed on his shoulder lightly. "Careful, he has a concussion. That's what the bandage is for." He heard Adam say quietly, and Mitch flushed. "Sorry dood, what happened anyway?" Mitch said as he sat down on the couch, so Adam sat down by Ty. "I don't actually remember. All I remember is going to talk to Adam, and nothing past that. Then I woke up in the hospital." Ty murmured.

"Sounds like amnesia." Jerome said as he sat down next to Mitch. Mitch leaned into Jerome, an automatic reaction, but it was comfortable. Ty could feel Adam smiling at them behind him. "They didn't just talk." Mitch whispered to Jerome and suddenly there was a pillow in his face. "Adam what the-" Mitch started but stopped halfway through the sentence before getting up. Ty glanced behind his shoulder at Adam, who got to his feet and grabbed Mitch's arm, then pulled him to the kitchen. Ty watched them leave, then turned to face Jerome who had a giddy look on his face. "Jeez, I thought he'd never leave. So, tell me. Do you like Adam?" Jerome asked in a whisper as he got straight to the point. Ty flinched slightly at the direct question, cheeks turning red. "N-no... no. Where would you get that idea from?" Ty laughed nervously as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Ty, you suck at lying. Don't even try." Jerome said with a kind smile, his canines gleaming. "But... I don't-" "Then what was that kiss about?" Jerome interrupted him. Ty's mouth gaped open like a fish, his face turning white. "W-what?!" He squeaked as he got to his feet, and almost immediately lost his balance. Jerome copied him, hooking a claw on the front of Ty's shirt so he wouldn't fall. "You kissed Adam, or he kissed you.. I don't know which. But you still kissed." Jerome said. Ty stared at him, swallowing nervously. "B-but.. I would remember that wouldn't I? I mean... maybe it was an accident..." Ty stammered as he twisted a piece of his hair between his fingers.

"You said you don't remember anything after talking to Adam, which is when you kissed, so maybe you did forget. But I'm pretty sure that you putting your hands in his hair, and him wrapping his arms around you wasn't an accident." Jerome smirked and released Ty, who sat back down on the couch. "Ehhh." Ty murmured with a grimace, rolling his eyes in defeat, sweat gleaming on his forehead. "No wonder Adam and Seto have been acting weird. I just do- wait. How did you know that we... apparently... kissed?" Ty asked as he glanced over at the Bacca, who sat down with a thump. "Adam forgot his Skype was still in the call." At that, Ty began to laugh. "Of course." He snickered. "Ok, now that were passed all that, do you honestly like Adam?" Jerome asked as he set his chin in the palm of his paw. Ty looked around once and thought quickly to himself, pulling up the remainder of Jerome and Mitch's thing. If they may be bisexual, they wouldn't care if he was either. So with that, Ty nodded. A huge grin lit up Jerome's face as he pulled Ty up for a huge hug. "Now, we just have to worry about Adam." Jerome murmured through Ty's hair. Ty didn't like the sound of that.

[...]

(Mitch's POV squeeeeeee!)

I ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it down from the pillow as Adam dragged me toward the kitchen. I yanked away from him once we were in the door. "Dood! What the fuck was that for?" I shouted under my breath. "Look, Ty doesn't remember the kiss... ok?" Adam said as he stared at me from over his sunglasses. I reached out and yanked them off his nose, and the budder-colored specks behind them swirled to mix with his natural chocolate color. He glared at me, nostrils flaring as I put them in my pocket. "I know Ty has amnesia. I know he doesn't remember. But don't you want to remind him of it? I heard him say he loves you. He really does. But what about you, huh? What are you going to do so you don't break his heart?" I said as I glared right back at him. His glare softened into a nervous look, his shoulders sagging and his eyes darkened as he looked down to his hands. "I-I don't know. I don't want to hurt him, Mitch. I never want him hurt." He whispered. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. I remember how hard it is for me, liking Jerome. Yeah, I do. I really really do. But I have no clue how Jerome feels. He always seems a bit awkward whenever our name, "Merome" , is mentioned. So, I just try to ignore it.

"Listen. I know Ty likes you, but the big thing is... do you like him?" I asked as he picked up his head, his odd eyes staring at me uncertainly. "I don't know, honestly. I don't even know who kissed who. I mean, I think I may have... but Mitch... I'm-... I'm afraid that I'm gay." His voice was so small that I felt my heart burn for him. He does like Ty, he just doesn't know how to except it. "Hey, it's ok. It will work itself out in the end." I said, but the words felt like acid on my tongue. It hasn't worked out for me, but maybe they have a better chance? "Thanks. Maybe ... maybe it will." Adam murmured and walked out the door. Hopefully something will happen, for them... and me.

(Adam's POV)

I heard Mitch's footsteps behind me. I felt a bit different, more open, now that I had shared my feelings. Even Seto seemed fine with the fact that Ty liked me, so why should I be any different? I shook my head lightly as I looked up at Ty, who was wrapped in a hug from Jerome. I guess I could say I stopped, my chest feeling heavy with jealousy, and I could tell Mitch was the same. He doesn't know it, but Jerome likes him, and I'm sure he feels the same way. He froze behind my shoulder, anger bristling from him. Then Jerome looked up, and released Ty who sagged towards the couch. Adam stepped forward to support Ty, who grabbed ahold of his arm to steady himself. "Sorry Ty!" Jerome said quickly as he reached out to help, but Ty impatiently batted away Jerome's paw with a shake of his head. "I got it." He said with a smile as he leaned slightly on my arm and placed himself onto the couch. He released me and gave me a thankful nod, so I smiled and sat down next to him. Mitch patted Jerome's shoulder as he walked past, and wiped the frown from his face as he sat down.

Jerome sat down beside him, resting his arm behind Mitch's head. "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" Ty asked as he curled his legs underneath him. "We came to visit. Thought it was time to get the boys back together for a few nights." Jerome lied smoothly. "Hey, how about we watch a scurry movie!" Mitch said as he waved his hand to switch topics. I felt Ty stiffen, he hated scary movies. " Sure! How about... Er... Adam?" Ty asked as he glanced over at me. I stared at him uncertainly, was he really going through with this? He dipped his chin in a silent nod. "Uh, Oculus?" I mentioned. "Ooh, that's a new one. Lezz go!" Jerome clapped his paws together eagerly. I sighed and reached up to re-shift my shades, then realized Mitch still had them. I glanced over at him and he smirked, so I shot him a glare and got to my feet before walking to the movie rack. "Hey SETO!" Ty shouted and I heard a muffled "What?" In reply. "Want to watch a movie with us?" "No." Ty grinned at Seto's door, then shrugged. I laughed lightly under my breath, then grabbed the movie. I popped it in and grabbed some blankets before tossing one onto each couch. Jerome grabbed his and folded it around himself. "Jeroooommmmeee! No fair, you have fur!" Mitch wined like a little kid and Jerome smiled. "Sorry not sorry bud." He laughed, but peeled off half of the blanket and threw it over Mitch's legs. "Danks." Mitch murmured. I sat back down by Ty, then grabbed the blanket before throwing it over both of us. I wonder what he and Jerome were talking about?

[...]

Ty was asleep. Halfway through the movie and he was curled up by my side, his head on my chest. I smiled sleepily at him, loosening his death grip on his pillow. I guess you could say he scared himself to sleep, seeming that he had hid his face behind me at every jump scare. Now, I watched the tv without much interest as the main character girl bit a lightbulb. I cringed at the blood and looked away, over at Jerome and Mitch. Jerome was laying against the armrest, his legs supporting the weight of Mitch who was cuddled up, almost on top, of him. Mitch's eyes were closed, but his lips moved softly as he murmured something to Jerome. Jerome smiled and looked up at me before responding to Mitch's question, and Mitch turned his head before forcing his eyes open. He smiled slightly at me and Ty before shutting his eyes again and nuzzling his face into Jerome's chest. Honestly, how were they not a couple! "Skylox." Mitch murmured and I heard Jerome chuckle. Jerome then grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around Mitch's shoulders before running his claws through Mitch's hair, and Mitch responded with a whine as he burrowed his face into his hands. I smiled and Jerome rolled his eyes at me. A few minutes later, a soft snore came from the sleeping Canadian.

Jerome covered his mouth as he stifled back a laugh. "You two." I murmured with a shake of my head, and Ty muttered something before shifting his legs underneath himself. I reached down and grabbed the blanket before wrapping it around us, and he hummed happily. "Look who's talking." Jerome said with a toothy grin and i stuck my tongue out at him. I wasn't sure I liked Ty, but i was too sure now, and it scared me. I rubbed Ty's back absentmindedly as I thought, I never considered ever being gay, and I had no clue what to do. I'm terrified for what the future will hold, and I hope that whatever happens will not interfere with Ty. I loved Ty, but this time, I was sure of it.


End file.
